Feel Like A Woman
by Dragon Man 180
Summary: Cowritten with JediMistress1990. Uchiha Itachi has a secret. He is really a she. But with a sexist father forcing her to live her life as a boy, will she be able to find happiness? See the events that led up to the Uchiha massacare with a twist and a few
1. Fugaku's disappointment

Co-written with JediMistress1990. Uchiha Itachi has a secret. He is really a she. But with a sexist father forcing her to live her life as a boy, will she be able to find happiness? See the events that led up to the Uchiha massacare with a twist and a few changess. Pairings secret for now.

D/C: Naruto belongs respectively to the original creator, Kishimoto Masashi, thus letting crazy otaku make their fantasies come to life through a wonderful thing called fanfiction.

Dragon Man Chibi (who looks like Koryu from Inuyasha with bigger wings): Hello everyone, Dragon Man 180 here!

Jedi Mistress Chibi (a female version of Inuyasha with Tsunade's clothes in a blue and purple color scheme): Hi, it's Jedi Mistress 1990! Well, you (the readers) can just refer to us as Kenshin (Dragon Man 180) and Haruka (Jedi Mistress 1990) if you feel like it! I was thinking of changing my pen name sometime soon anyway

DM: Well, this is the result of a comment I read in chapter 17 of Adventures in Lightning by Shad0wHunter where he accidentally had Sasuke call Itachi big sister.

JM: And so he told me about this idea he had reading that comment!

DM: I wondered if Itachi was really a girl who had been forced to be a boy and that's why she slaughtered her clan except for Sasuke, who was the only one who didn't treat her like a boy

JM: I thought it was a great idea, and wanted to turn it into a fic!

DM: So I, being Jedi Mistress's adopted big brother, suggested we work on it together.

JM: Considering we did a great job on chapter 17 of my fic Shippo's Feudal Adventure (he did Sasuke VS Itachi, I just did the rest)...which by the way, you should read, I agreed!

DM: You can find Jedi Mistress's fics on this site by checking my favorite authors under my profile

JM: And/or just clicking on my name!

DM: So, read both our fics!

JM: Please please please pretty please?

DM: Calm down Imotou-chan! I'm sure once they read our combined work they'll give our other fics a try!

JM: okay, okay. Anyway, on with the story! We hope you enjoy it!

It was a fairly normal day in the Uchiha district. The birds were chirping, the children were playing ninja, and Uchiha Fugaku was currently reading through a report from the Konoha Military Police on an incident involving Maito Gai, large quantities of sake, and streaking throughout Konoha. Fugaku was wishing he dared to send his men to arrest Gai, only the knowledge that he could beat them all with one hand tied behind his back even while drunk kept him from sending the men to catch the streaking Chunnin. After all, the last time Gai had gotten drunk and they tried to bring him in he turned the officers sent to arrest him into human origami that caused the officers in question to spend several months in the Konoha hospital recovering.

"Stupid bushy brows needs to stop challenging Kakashi to drinking contests," muttered Fugaku as he added the report to Gai's file. When the door to his private office slammed open, Fugaku reacted by leaping up and pressing a kunai to the neck of his unannounced visitor only to find he was about to slit the throat of his wife's maid Ami.

"Oh, Ami-san, it's you. What seems to be the problem?" Fugaku asked, putting the kunai back.

"I don't mean to interrupt your work, Fugaku-sama, but your wife has been sent to the hospital because she has gone into labor!" Ami said urgently.

Fugaku stood up so quickly he knocked down his chair. "What! And you're only telling me this _now_?" he shouted. Ami flinched and nodded. "H-hai...we only figured out that the pains were contractions only a few minutes earlier!" she bowed deeply. "Gomen nasai!"

The Uchiha head gulped, trying to keep his composure. "Very well, then." he exited his office, only to find that servants and Uchiha alike were running amok. This did not help matters at all. He swam through the crowd in desperation, and managed to find the front entrance. Ami opened the door for him, and Fugaku turned around to the crazy scene going on. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to calm them down until the heir was born.

"It's a good thing the hospital's only two blocks away," Ami panted after she and Fugaku ran to the hospital entrance.

"_Only _two blocks?"

They burst into the hospital building, and were told that Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku's wife, was in the maternity ward on the second floor. Fugaku cursed the stairs as he and Ami raced up the staircase. When they reached the top, Ami had to wait a few moments so Fugaku could get his wind back. Ami herself was in good shape, considering she was Mikoto's maid. One of the medic nin pointed out Mikoto's room and Fugaku nearly broke the door down.

"You couldn't get here any faster?" Mikoto shrieked. It was at the point during labor where the mother starts screaming expletives and things she doesn't mean at the father/nearest male for quite awhile.

Fugaku nervously stammered something that sounded like, "I-I-I-I panicked, and thus wasn't thinking."

Mikoto screamed, "You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! You had to go and be devoted to your work while _I _go through torture here!"

"I was informed only a few minutes ago! Blame the maid, not me!" Fugaku was not a man of many fears, but right now, his wife was the most terrifying thing in the world, and he wished it would stop soon.

"I blame _you _because you did this to me!"

The din of Mikoto screaming, Fugaku encouraging her (sort of), and the medic nin shouting out instructions went on for five hours. Then, finally, Fugaku snapped out of his blank mind when he heard the cry of a baby. Mikoto let out a huge sigh of relief and exhaustion. The medic nin that delivered the baby wrapped it up in a blanket and placed it in Mikoto's arms. "It's a girl."

Fugaku blinked. "I'm sorry, what was that you just said?" he asked.

"You're the proud father of a beautiful daughter, Uchiha-san." the medic nin said.

"A...A daughter?" Fugaku fainted in shock.

JM: That's it for now!

DM: Thank you for reading the creation of our twisted minds!

JM: We're not that twisted, nii-chan...

DM: Okay, but you have to admit this is a first and probably only a person a can short of a six pack would think of it.

JM: Really? It took you five cans of soda?

DM: No, just a single idea that wouldn't get out of my head!

JM: Oh, okay then. Once again, thanks sooo much for reading this! (bow)

DM: Please review, let us know what you think of our creation!

JM: Or else!

DM: No threatening the reviewers Imotou-chan!

JM: Fine! But they better review!

DM: Yes, especially if they like this fic and want to see more!

JM: Okay, we've said our piece! Sayonara!

DM: Sayonara! (bows)


	2. Welcome to Konoha Itachichan

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said. If we did…don't ask.

Jedi Mistress 1990: wow, it's been checks calendar a year. Talk about fic neglect.

Dragon Man 180: Bows repeatedly Gomen, it's all my fault, I got wrapped up in my other fics, school, work, and normal life.

JM: and besides, this is nothing compared to other fics we're still awaiting updates on.

DM: Sad but true.

JM: so anyway, due to nii-chan's busy-ness, I will be taking over the rest of the fic.

DM: Hugs Jedi Mistress Thank you so much, Imotou-chan! We'll still be collaborating on it, but Imotou-chan will be doing most of the writing with me supplying ideas.

JM: Please forgive us and enjoy the story nonetheless.

…………………

Fugaku was in the worst dilemma of his life yet. He had promised himself—no, _swore_—that he would sire a male heir. But his wife had failed him and given him a daughter, which was unsuitable. _Well, I can't simply kill the child. Mikoto would go ballistic. But I need to do _something_, the question is what?!_

Fugaku's thoughts were interrupted by a nurse entering the room with a clipboard. "Fugaku-sama, we need to verify a few things for the birth record, should we wake up your wife for this?" she asked.

_Wait, the doctor didn't say anything…looks like I have a son after all. _"His name is Uchiha Itachi," he said triumphantly. _Ha, once again this is proof that the Uchiha aren't called geniuses for nothing! _he smirked as he watched the nurse nod and write the name down.

"That's a good name, Fugaku-sama," she said.

"It is, isn't it?" Fugaku conceitedly agreed.

"I'm sure your wife will agree, just make sure Dr. Wataki signs the birth certificate after he finishes with his other delivery," said the nurse with a smile at the newborn before leaving the room. "Congratulations once again, Fugaku-sama."

Mikoto had only been closing her eyes for a few moments, so she had heard everything. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "But, Fugaku, you heard the doctor--"

Mikoto's words were cut off as Fugaku's hand closed around her neck. "Say one more word, woman, and your child will suffer from Sudden Infant Death!" he hissed.

Tears of anger and fear shone in Mikoto's eyes, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from shouting at Fugaku. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded as she said, resentment in her voice, "Yes. As you wish, Fugaku. Itachi is your…son."

Inside her head, Mikoto's inner self held her daughter to her. "Don't worry, Itachi-chan, someday I'll free you from this," she said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Very good, Mikoto. You have succeeded in producing a male heir. The village expects nothing less from the Uchiha clan." Fugaku said, turning so that he wouldn't have to look at his wife and child. Since Fugaku couldn't see her, Mikoto scowled and thought, _Oh, just go drown in your own self-worship and conceit, why don't you…_

As Fugaku turned back to her, Mikoto schooled her features into those of the obedient wife.

Fugaku said, "You will tell nobody of what occurred here today. If I see any signs of Itachi being a weak girl I shall make sure you have an accident!"

Mikoto began to feel hatred towards her husband. He no longer deserved her affections after what he had done to her and the child that didn't even do anything but be born. "Yes…Fugaku." she said and nodded, expertly restraining the tears that wanted to spill over. It was just as sullying to the reputation to Fugaku for Mikoto to let her emotions get in the way of her duties as the Uchiha matriarch, if not worse than birthing a daughter as the firstborn.

Fugaku was not an idiot, despite his current crazy idea, he knew physical would reveal Itachi's true gender. So he bit his thumb and quickly drew a seal on Itachi's little chest, causing her little body to appear to shimmer before it became that of a little boy to anyone watching. "This seal will hide the truth, it can even block our eyes," said Fugaku with a smirk, very pleased with his genius.

Just moments later, Kazama Arashi poked his head into the room. "Hey, teme, how's the little munchkin?" asked the Yellow Flash.

Before Fugaku could respond, Arashi had shoved him into the wall to walk up to his old teammate's side. "Miko-chan, you look positively radiant for a woman who just went through some of the most excruciating pain known to the fairer sex!" he exclaimed.

Fugaku glared at the blond-haired jounin and muttered, "Get out of here, dobe!"

Mikoto sweatdropped at the blonde's exuberance. "Um, thank you, Arashi-kun…" she smiled sincerely for the first time since seeing Itachi's face at long last. "It really means a lot to me that you could come and support me at a time like this. Would like to see h-him?" she had nearly said 'her' but had caught herself before Fugaku could notice.

"Of course I would! I don't want the little guy to miss seeing his 'Uncle Arashi,' " joked Arashi as his eyes flickered to the now pale-faced Fugaku, who was fighting to keep from throwing up at the thought of being related to Arashi by blood. Arashi gently lifted up Itachi and smiled at the newborn.

"Hello Itachi, I'm your mom's old team mate Kazama Arashi. I can tell that you'll grow up to be a great shinobi. Always listen to your mother, she's got more sense in her pinkie than Fugaku does in his whole head!" said Arashi.

Mikoto burst out into giggles at the insult, while it took Fugaku a moment to catch on. Mikoto suddenly found Itachi back in her arms as a laughing Arashi ran out of the room with Fugaku chasing after him. "Come back here and die, dobe!" yelled Fugaku as he tried to catch the Yellow Flash.

"They just never grow up, do they?" asked a new voice, causing Mikoto to look up and see her best female friend, Hyuuga Hikari, standing at the door of the room.

"Hikari-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed. "How lovely to see you!" Mikoto was now overjoyed that two of her precious people had come to visit her and cheer her up when she needed the cheering up.

"Not even facing off against all nine Biju could make Arashi grow up," said a gruff voice as a large white haired man entered the room behind Hikari.

"Ero-Sensei!" squealed Mikoto, causing Jiraiya to groan and rub his forehead.

"And of course, Hiashi-san is too busy to come and visit…" Mikoto sighed, more exasperated than sad since she expected his absence.

"Actually, he got run over by Fugaku and is now chasing him and threatening to make your son an only child," said Hikari with a grin.

"Those two love tormenting my husband," said Mikoto.

Hikari and Jiraiya strode over to Mikoto's side to see Itachi. "Aww…Mikoto-chan, he's adorable!" Hikari said with a hint of the cuteness attack, and Jiraiya nodded. "That's a fine boy you've got there, Mikoto-chan."

"Yes, Fugaku is very happy to have a son," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a daughter eventually," said Hikari as she hugged her friend.

Jiraiya then said, "Well, you must be tired, Mikoto-chan, so we'll just leave you be now and let you rest." Hikari nodded and once again hugged Mikoto. "Congratulations, Mikoto-chan." Mikoto smiled and said, "Thank you both for coming here today…and be sure to thank Arashi-kun as well."

"Will do," Jiraiya said, and he and Hikari exited the room, leaving Mikoto alone with her daughter at last.

"Don't worry Itachi, I'll find a way to free you," whispered Mikoto as she kissed her daughter before Itachi started to make hungry noises. Mikoto smiled as she nursed her daughter, listening to the sound of Arashi and Hiashi beating up Fugaku coming in through the window of her room.

…………………………

JM: Whew, that took…how many hours, nii-chan?

DM: I think one and a half...

JM: Even from earlier this morning? oO

DM: I think so. We type pretty fast.

JM: Sounds like a typing speed challenge to me! grin

DM: We'll just have to crank out the next one even more quickly!

JM: YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN REVITALIZED!!! (crickets…) I told you I shouldn't have memorized that…

DM: don't worry, Imotou-chan, we all go a little crazy and act like Gai at some point.

JM: You are right! But enough talking and more anticipating reviews! Will we even GET any considering how long it took to crank this out?

DM: Given how hyped everyone was about the last chapter of Kitsune Hanyou... I'd say yes.

JM: YAY! SO REVIEW, PEOPLE, PLEASE! I MAKE VERY GOOD CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! XD

DM: And it helps us keep up the will to write!

JM: So, once again, we ask you…

BOTH OF US: Please review!


	3. Obito meets Itachi

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: Well, it seems writing together had made this story a lot easier to write.

Jedi Mistress 1990: Yeah, despite current barriers that seem to be holding me back.

DM: Please remember that Imotou-chan helps me write half this fic, so give her some praise too!

JM: Especially since I need some positivity now more than ever! Please pass the chocolate, nii-chan...

DM: (Hands over Swiss chocolate) Only the best for my Imotou!

JM: XD Thank you, nii-chan. (hugs)

DM: Anyways, we hope you continue to enjoy this fic and our other stories.

JM: Carry on, then! (puts on wizard hat)

Mikoto smiled as she noticed her small kitchen garden had not suffered in her absence. It appeared that the plants had been lovingly, if a bit clumsily tended. And Mikoto could think of only one person who would bother to take care of her plants without having to be asked. "Obito-kun, are you here?" she called out, causing Itachi to open her eyes and stare around in surprise.

"Why are you calling for that brat?" demanded Fugaku as he struggled to balance all of the baby gifts Hikari and Arashi had bought Mikoto.

A loud voice suddenly yelled, "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Death)!" before Fugaku felt a sharp pain in his rectum, causing him to drop all the packages as he leapt into the air with a cry of pain.

Mikoto turned to see a black haired young boy with orange goggles on the top of his head crouched behind where her husband had just been, his hands in the tiger seal and a look of surprise on his face. "Woah, I didn't think I'd actually get him," said the boy with wide eyes.

"Obito-kun, where did you learn that technique?" demanded Mikoto.

"Arashi-sensei!" exclaimed the boy with a huge grin.

Fugaku landed on the ground by the presents and groaned in pain. "That dobe..." he growled. He was ignored in favor of Mikoto trying to get some more information out of her nephew

"And where did Arashi-kun learn it?" asked Mikoto.

Obito thought about it. "...I don't remember him mentioning it."

Mikoto sighed and smiled. "Well, all that aside, do you want to see your cousin?"

"Does Arashi-sensei love ramen?" asked Obito, causing Mikoto to smile and bend down to present the wide eyed Itachi to Obito, who grinned in delight at his cousin's stare of astonishment at this new creature in front of her.

"Can I hold him?" Obito asked, holding his arms out.

Mikoto giggled and gently placed Itachi in the boy's arms. "Just be careful, Obito-kun."

"Wow, Itachi-chan is so cute... if I didn't know better I'd say he was a girl!" said Obito as he gently tickled the baby, whose happy gurgles told how much she liked the attention.

Fugaku choked on his own spit at that statement. "Well, I can assure you that Itachi is indeed a boy."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, uncle Fugaku!" Obito cheerfully replied, grinning wider than ever. "He's just going to be very pretty when he grows up!"

"Obito-kun, why don't you help me get Itachi set up in the nursery," said Mikoto quickly, noticing the angry expression in Fugaku's eyes.

Obito chirped, "Okay, Auntie!" he gave Itachi back to her mother, and skipped behind Mikoto up the stairs to Itachi's room.

Meanwhile, Fugaku tried to maintain his cool as he tried to figure out a way to make Itachi manly when she got older.

As soon as they were in the sound proof nursery, Obito shut and locked the door and activated the sound barrier seal used when the baby needed a night feeding. "Alright, Auntie, why is Uncle insisting Itachi-chan is a boy when there's clearly a powerful genjutsu around her?" Mikoto stared at her nephew wide-eyed, not sure how he could know the truth.

"How did you--" she demanded.

"The seal fools the eyes, but my hand didn't feel anything between her legs when I was adjusting my grip on her. Add in how much Uncle rants about how strong his son will be and it became kind of obvious," said Obito. "And besides..." Obito continued as he unfolded a blanket. "She's just too adorable to be a boy, even for an Uchiha."

"True. But Fugaku must not know that you are aware of the truth. He's gone insane over this and even threatened Itachi in the hospital," warned Mikoto.

Obito smiled, and handed a small teddy bear to Itachi as she was placed in the bassinet. "Don't worry, Auntie. My lips are sealed! I'll never tell anyone about Itachi-chan!"

Mikoto returned the smile and hugged the boy. "Thank you, Obito-kun. That makes me feel better about this whole situation."

"Uncle Fugaku's too old-fashioned, huh?" Obito inquired.

"I'm afraid so," Mikoto sighed.

_And a gender-biased bigot_, thought Obito to himself.

Mikoto finally noticed the hitai-ate on top of her nephew's head and her squeal of delight caused Obito to wince. "Obito, you managed to graduate! Congratulations!" she squealed before pulling him into a hug.

Obito's arms waved frantically as he was crushed against two soft mounds and he managed to stammer, "Auntie, air!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Obito!" gasped Mikoto as she released her blushing nephew. "You mentioned Arashi as your sensei, who are your teammates?"

Obito managed to look both happy and sad as he said, "Well, I've got Kango Rin and Hatake Kakashi for teammates."

Mikoto noticed this combination of expressions and asked, "What's wrong, Obito-kun?"

"I like Rin-chan... but Kakashi is such a teme I want to pull the stick out of his ass!" exclaimed Obito.

"Obito-kun, watch your mouth! I don't want Itachi swearing like a sailor!" scolded Mikoto.

"Gomen, Auntie."

Mikoto easily pictured the genius of her nephew's class, a silver haired young boy constantly wearing a face mask. But she couldn't bring up an image of Rin, and so she asked Obito, "What's Rin-chan like, Obito-kun?"

"She's cute, kind, sweet, and a beginner medic nin! She's always patching up anyone who gets hurt! Plus, she can fight, unlike the other girls! She says they're stupid to go on their diets and try to stay thin, that a real kunoichi burns up all the calories and fats she eats in training!"

"Anything else, Obito?" Mikoto continued to smile, seeing that her nephew showed signs of a crush.

"Arashi-sensei is so cool! He suddenly decided Kakashi needed a lesson in humility and had him tied upside down from a tree after Kakashi said that completing the mission was the most important thing! Sensei said that it is our will to protect our comrades that is the most important, because we can only be truly strong when we protect them!"

"That's Arashi-kun for you," Mikoto said. "I'm glad you're comfortable on your team. Arashi-kun will do a great job teaching you all he knows about teamwork and camaraderie." she hugged Obito once more, and gently this time.

"And I'll teach Itachi-chan everything I learn from Sensei!" declared Obito. "I'll even teach her what I know about surprise attacks and pranks!"

Mikoto laughed. "Now there's no need for that, Obito-kun."

"Yes, there is, Itachi will make you laugh when I'm not here!" he said.

Mikoto giggled at Obito's words. "Yes, indeed. Itachi needs a positive influence as she grows up, and you are the perfect man for the job, Obito-kun."

Obito grinned and poked Itachi's stomach gently, causing the little girl to gurgle happily. "Hear that, Itachi-chan? I'll be teaching you when you're old enough! Just remember this, everything your dad says that contradicts me is bull..." Obito was cut off by a death glare from Mikoto and he hastily said, "doodoo, so don't listen to it!"

"Obito-kun, please don't try to make her hate her father so soon," sighed Mikoto before an unpleasant scent hit her nose.

"It seems someone needs a changing," she said before her hand shot out and grabbed Obito as he tried to sneak out the door. "Not so fast, you're learning how to change a diaper now!" she said to the goggle wearing genin.

"Awww, Auntie..." Obito groaned.

"Don't 'aww' me, young man, you're probably going to need this skill for your early missions," she said. She lifted Itachi out of the bassinet, and gently laid her on the changing table. "If you could get a clean diaper for me, please," she requested, smiling sweetly.

Obito sighed and did as he was told. "Alright, the first thing you do is make sure that she's comfortable and has something to distract her…" Obito promptly made a silly face that caused Itachi's eyes to focus on his head. "And then…" and thus proceeded Obito's first lesson in taking care of his cousin, and future children later on in life.

Obito stared at the dirty diaper and with one hand pinching his nose closed he carefully gripped the diaper and started to take it over to the trash can, only to slip and have the diaper go flying out the open window. A splat was followed by Fugaku cursing and the sound of Arashi and Hiashi breaking out into laughter, causing Mikoto to stare at Obito. "I swear I didn't mean to do it! I didn't know he was out there!" stammered the boy as he waved his hands in denial.

JM: Wow, that's gotta be a record.

DM: Just shows how well we work together.

JM: Which is a good thing! It cheered me up quite a bit!

DM: Trust me, she needed the cheering up! If anyone flames and makes her sad again... I might stop writing from the stress!

JM: And you're the one telling ME not to threaten the readers, nii-chan….

DM: I'm older than you, I can get away with it.

JM: True….anyway. Until next time…

DM: next chapter will be out when we manage to get it done!

JM: Please review! This fic may sound easy to write but this is actually kind of hard to write!

DM: Yeah, we have to make sure our stuff flows well and it takes time to write since we're writing it while chatting.

JM: Before we get carried away, BYE!!! Pucker and pocky for everyone! XD

DM: Bye!

(Dragon Man and Jedi Mistress go back to their lives)


	4. Interaction with Team Arashi

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: Well, it seems we got lots of reviews for the last chapter.

Jedi Mistress 1990: yeah. (counts) 10 reviews! That's more than _I'll_ ever get in a single chapter...

DM: (Hugs) I don't understand why nobody is reading your stuff when we work together so well!

JM: Me neither...anyway, we could've gotten this chapter out faster, if Harry Potter didn't have our soul and certain developments in the Naruto manga didn't make me go into one of my emo moods...

DM: I'm sad the Harry Potter saga is over, but the last book rocked!

JM: FUCK YES IT DID! IT IS NOW TIME FOR FANDOM TO TAKE OVER!!! WHOOT!!!

DM: Maybe now there will be some more original Naruto/Harry Potter Crossovers.

JM: It's that, or you might just see some Harry Potter shipping from us!

DM: (Shifty eyes)

(authors' alter-egos pester them to bugger off and get on with the story)

DM: Anyway... some reviewers have asked if this will be AU and if other major events will occur...

JM: Nope, we're just gonna write Itachi having a nice happy life as a girl being raised as a guy! Here's your sign.

DM: Some things will stay the same, some will be different.

Alter-Egos: ENOUGH ALREADY!!!

DM: And here's the next chapter, enjoy! This version is unbeta read, so there might be some mistakes.

------

"Faster, Obito!" squealed Itachi as a laughing Obito carried her piggyback around the garden of the Uchiha manor. "Hold on tight, Itachi!" replied Obito as he sped up, causing the two year old to cry out in delight.

"Ano, do be careful with Itachi, Obito-kun!" Mikoto called after them, but she seemed to go unheard.

Beside her, Rin smiled as she watched her teammate play with his cousin. Team Arashi had been assigned the mission of helping Mikoto while Fugaku was on a long term mission and they were currently living in the couple's house to help her take care of Itachi and the house.

Kakashi sighed and once again wondered why he had to go through this immature nonsense. He said nothing, but then Obito zoomed past him and the masked one lost his footage and fell.

Obito screeched to a halt, holding tightly onto Itachi, so as to observe the folly of his rival. "Seesh, Kakashi, watch where you're going, I barely managed to avoid you!" yelled Obito, whose grip on his cousin had tightened in case they went flying.

Kakashi glared at Obito and replied back, "You should be the one watching where you're going, you idiot!"

Itachi decided to add her two Ryou and said, "Kaka-baka!" before sticking her tongue out at the silver haired ninja. She enjoyed acting younger than she was mentally, she could get away with practically anything.

Kakashi's eye twitched as he struggled to contain his anger. _He's just a little kid, _thought Kakashi as he resisted the urge to strangle Itachi. He knew that he'd be dead before his hands could close on the Uchiha heir's throat, once from Mikoto, a second time from Rin, and a third through fifth time from Obito who was amazingly skilled in defense of his cousin. In fact, Kakashi wondered why Obito seemed to only display these skills when it came to Itachi and not missions or other forms of combat.

"Kakashi, it's your fault, I saw Obito trying to adjust his course, you didn't even try to stop," said Mikoto, happy to put the silver haired boy in his place for once. She had always hated the attitude of 'genius' shinobi and preferred hard workers like Arashi and Obito. Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi were the only ones she could stand since Arashi had been a good influence on them.

Mikoto glanced up as said blond appeared with cases of Ichiraku take out for everyone.

Obito's expression brightened at the scent of food, and he grinned once more. "Ramen!" he cheered, setting Itachi down on the ground and rushing to his sensei, with the toddler chasing after him and giggling.

Arashi dodged to the side, letting Obito rush past him. "Easy Obito, don't make me spill our lunch," he said with a chuckle.

Obito managed to stop, but he still stumbled and nearly fell. Mikoto giggled and greeted Arashi with a light hug. "Arashi-kun, what a surprise to see you here."

Arashi rolled his eyes before saying, "You sent me to get lunch twenty minutes ago, woman, I wasn't gone that long!" He looked down as a pair of small arms wrapped around his leg and smiled as Itachi looked up at him with big eyes. "Hey kiddo, have you been good?" he asked.

Itachi just smiled, and Arashi couldn't resist the cuteness attack. Mikoto quickly grabbed the food before Arashi could drop it, and the blond picked Itachi up. "Awww, c'mon, I know you've been good!"

Itachi giggled as she hugged her 'uncle.' "Ara-oji-san!" she chanted as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek like a kitten begging to be petted.

Rin smiled and snapped a picture, since moments like these were what Konoha was based on and what the shinobi fought for.

Obito smiled as he blew gently on some noodles to cool them for Itachi. "Open up Itachi!" he said as he brought the noodles up to Itachi's mouth.

Itachi was actually one of the few toddlers that actually ate when she was hungry, and listened to Obito when he told her to eat.

"Do you really have to baby her?" asked Kakashi, who had somehow managed to eat his entire steaming hot bowl of ramen when everyone's eyes were off him and preventing them from seeing his face.

A chopstick suddenly bounced off Kakashi's hitai-ate and everyone stared at Itachi in surprise, including Itachi herself.

"I think he actually understood that, Kakashi," Arashi said.

"And Itachi's only two! That's still a baby to most people!" Obito added.

"How could the little runt understand---OWWW!" yelled Kakashi as this time, Itachi's thrown chopstick hit him in the nose.

Obito's eyes widened as Itachi's hand came up with a kunai. Obito's hand darted out and he barely managed to stop his cousin from tossing the kunai. "No, imotou-chan, even if he's being stupid, you can't throw kunai at Kakashi!" he said.

Everyone else besides Itachi stared at Obito for the sudden slip of 'imotou-chan' and it took the Uchiha less than ten seconds to realize his slip. "Ano...ano...I meant otouto-chan! Yeah! Don't mind me!"

Itachi frowned at being denied the opportunity to turn Kakashi into a pincushion and her free hand grabbed a pair of naruto from Obito's bowl of ramen and hurled them at Kakashi's eyes. The fish cake landed right on target, making Kakashi look like he had red spirals for eyes.

"Obito-kun, have you been letting Itachi watch you do target practice?" Mikoto asked, amazed at Itachi's advancement. But she figured that since small children such as Itachi imitated others before them, she pushed away all thoughts of Itachi being a genius from her mind.

"Well, yeah, I didn't see any harm in it," said Obito as he held both of Itachi's arms to stop her from grabbing anything else to throw at Kakashi.

"I mean, c'mon, Itachi was only imitating what he saw _me_ do...right?" he started to become a little nervous. "I mean, Itachi's not a genius...right?"

Itachi just smiled before using her feet to grab Obito's near empty ramen bowl and hurl it at Kakashi, who barely managed to duck the speeding ceramic projectile, only to have Arashi catch it before it could hit the ground. "I think he's going to keep on surprising us," said the blond as he smiled at the innocent look Itachi had on her face.

Itachi simply smiled and picked up some of the spare chopsticks before bringing some noodles to her mouth.

"He certainly learns quickly," said Rin before she hugged Itachi happily, causing the Uchiha heiress to giggle.

As she tucked her daughter into bed that night, Mikoto voiced her fears. "Itachi, please be careful how much you show off in front of everyone," she said to her daughter. "I don't want you to be taken advantage of, and I don't want your father to put even more pressure on you."

"Okay, oka-san," said Itachi before holding out her pinky finger. "I pinky swear it!"

Mikoto smiled before linking pinkies with Itachi, and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Itachi."

"Night Oka-san!" murmured Itachi as she closed her eyes and drifted off to the land of dreams.

------

DM: Well, this chapter took longer because we both wanted to read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as soon as possible.

JM: ...and also because I was being emo over the weekend. (bows) Gomen ne...BUT I'M OKAY NOW! AND READY TO SHIP SOME INTERESTING PAIRINGS!!!!

DM: But rest assured that Naruto and Hinata will be together after they're born!

JM: YOSH! AND WE LEAVE YOU WITH THE POWER OF YOUTHFUL FANDOM!

DM: (Bonks on head) Stop acting like Gai and Lee, Imotou-chan... you're scaring me.

JM: (rubs head) not my fault that my mind is pretty fucked at the moment...

DM: (Sigh) Anyway, please let us know what you think of the secondary bashing character Kakashi.

JM: and if you flame...you answer to nii-chan.

DM: (Cracks knuckles and prepares dragon flame breath weapon) Bring it on, I eat flames for breakfast!

JM: (summons his favorite jerky) Not yet, nii-chan!

DM: (Bites down on the turkey jerky) Okay, I'll stop.

JM: Okay, let's go work on our other fics. UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!

DM: Until next time!

(they go back to their lives)


	5. Family time

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: Bad news, everyone.

Jedi Mistress 1990: While it was great and awesome that we actually got to chapter 5 within a couple of weeks...that's gonna have to stop.

DM: We won't be able to chat as much now that summer is almost over.

JM: Since the basis for our quick updates was our lack of limit on communication while I was in Denver...I'm going to have to go home soon, where school awaits...

DM: And I will likely be working full time, so less updates from me.

JM: I'll be in my junior year of high school, which means major studying, and yes, less updates from me as well...But despite all that, we will be working very hard to bring our fans something to read! Right, nii-chan?!

DM: Yes, but don't expect rapid updates!

JM: Okay, we've alerted everyone, let's let them enjoy the new chapter!

DM: And the torture we'll put some characters through!

JM: Carry on, then! Accio Fanfiction!

DM: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fanfic!

(Alter-Egos sigh at their display of fandom)

------

Mikoto was wandering the Uchiha mansion, looking for her daughter. "Itachi, where are you?" she called out.

She heard Itachi's voice nearby, and opened the door to Obito's room, where she found Obito and Itachi huddled together on his bed, reading a book together.

Mikoto's hands grabbed the camera she always carried for such moments and snapped a picture just as the cousins looked up.

"Auntie, Itachi-chan just read a whole bunch of pages with only one or two mistakes!" Obito excitedly said. "It's a kid's book, but still!"

"Congratulations, Itachi-chan!" exclaimed Mikoto as she crawled onto the bed behind her nephew and daughter. "What book is it?"

Itachi grinned and held the book up for her mother to see. "One Nin, Two Nin, Leaf Nin, Stone Nin," she replied. "By Dr. Shinobi."

Mikoto smiled as she recalled reading Dr. Shinobi's books as a child. "Very good, Itachi, you're doing a good job," she said as she hugged her daughter.

"So this is where you two have been before dinnertime," Mikoto continued.

Obito nodded. "Itachi-chan wanted to spend as much time with me as possible until I go on another mission."

"Yes, we don't get to see much of you now that you're a Chunnin," said Mikoto.

"Yeah, Obito-nii, it's boring without you here!" whined Itachi.

Obito chuckled and hugged his little cousin. "Don't worry, you'll be in the academy soon enough and you won't be bored anymore!"

"Wanna keep Obito-nii!" muttered Itachi, turning on her puppy eyes that she used to bend all women, aside from her mother, to her will. Obito was not immune to the look his adorable cousin was giving him.

"Okay, I'll try and beg for you to work with me when you graduate, imotou-chan!" when Obito fell under Itachi's spell, he usually made no sense.

"What's going on here? The food is getting cold!" said Fugaku as he looked into the room with a scowl.

Obito was too scared that Fugaku had heard him call Itachi 'imotou-chan' and couldn't answer, but Mikoto, while panicking inwardly, replied calmly, "Itachi wanted us to read to him, and it got a little out of hand, Fugaku."

"Fine, let's just eat," muttered Fugaku. Mikoto sighed in relief as her husband walked towards the dinning room, glad he hadn't overheard anything to make him suspicious.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Auntie, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that!" Obito had his hands to his mouth nervously. "It-it-it was an accident!"

"I know, Obito-kun. Just try to be more careful," whispered Mikoto as she climbed off the bed. "Now, let's go eat."

-------

Mikoto smiled as she tucked Itachi into bed. "Oka-san, would you read me a story?" asked the little girl.

"Now why would I need to read you a story after all Obito-kun's told me about your reading skills?" Mikoto asked with a laugh, making Itachi grin.

"Because you like reading them to me!" chirped Itachi.

"Alright, then, Itachi," Mikoto laughed. "Which story would you like to hear tonight?" she knelt down to browse through the contents of Itachi's bookshelf.

"This!" exclaimed Itachi as she held up a small orange book with a picture of a pretty woman running from a guy and the words ICHA ICHA PARADISE above them.

It was all Mikoto could do not to overreact to it. "That one? Wh-Where did you find that?!"

"Otou-san was hiding it in his office, I found it in a drawer hidden beneath the cushion of his chair!" replied Itachi.

"..." Mikoto was speechless. And then she gently told her, "Itachi, this is a very grown-up book, and even grown-ups shouldn't read it."

"But I already read the first chapter!" whined Itachi with a pout.

"...Oka-san?" Itachi leaned over the edge of her bed to find her mother on the floor in a faint.

"What's the matter, Itachi?" asked Obito as he poked his head in the door. Though she couldn't see them, Itachi knew her cousin was clad in tiger striped PJs.

Itachi pointed to Mikoto. "Oka-san fainted!"

Obito walked over and knelt beside his aunt before using the glass of water in his hand to wet her face and wake her up. "What happened, Auntie?" he asked.

"Obito-kun, are you sure you haven't taught your cousin anything about stealth and uncovering hidden compartments?" Mikoto asked, making eye contact with the thirteen year old.

"Actually, I saw Otou-san hiding the book there and went to see what he was hiding," said Itachi just as Obito shook his head.

Obito looked back and forth between his aunt and cousin. "What book are you talking about?" When Mikoto held up the book, his eyes widened. "Okay..." he muttered, and then looked at Itachi. "Okay, Itachi-chan, whenever someone hides something, it usually isn't for a four year old's eyes to see." he told her, but not in a condescending way.

"But I want to know what happens next!" whined Itachi.

Mikoto and Obito sighed deeply, admitting to themselves that they were slipping closer and closer to defeat, by a four year old, no less.

When Itachi started to hold her breath they knew they were beaten.

"Okay, okay! We'll read it to you, Itachi!" Obito exclaimed. "Just don't tell anyone unless you want me and Auntie to get into trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" chirped Itachi with a big grin. Mikoto sighed in defeat and pulled Itachi into her lap and started reading. She quickly realized that Jiraiya had actually written a decent story, there wasn't even any sex for the first few chapters.

Obito climbed into bed next to Mikoto and leaned against her, awaiting his turn to read to his favorite cousin in the world. But he eventually surrendered to his fatigue and fell asleep.

Itachi gradually drifted off to sleep and Mikoto gently tucked the two cousins in together since Itachi had a death grip on Obito.

Obito subconsciously wrapped his arms protectively around Itachi and pulled her close. Mikoto smiled at the scene, and turned off the flash on her camera.

With another picture for the family photo album, Mikoto went to get changed for bed, only to find some scented candles in the room she shared with Fugaku while her husband was waiting for her in the bed.

"Fugaku-kun, what's the occasion?" asked Mikoto warily. Her husband could be unpredictable at times, especially when Itachi's masculinity was questioned.

"I just realized how long it had been since we'd spent the night together," said Fugaku. In reality, he had been unable to find his treasured copy of Icha Icha Paradise and needed relief. He figured he should pamper Mikoto at the same time to avoid suspicion.

Mikoto slowly undid the ties of her sundress, allowing it to pool on the floor as she walked towards the bed.

------

Fugaku smirked as Mikoto snuggled against him in her sleep. He had used a special jutsu to make sure his seed was extra potent tonight. "Soon I shall have another heir," he muttered.

The Uchiha patriarch fervently hoped this next one was male, otherwise he was either going to off someone or somehow divorce Mikoto.

-------

DM: surprise, no physical abuse of Fugaku! Only revealing he's a pervert to Mikoto.

JM: Yeah, that was a surprise. Anyway, next chapter be prepared for some emotional roller-coasters!

DM: Yes, two major events will shake Itachi's life.

JM: Should we give them tissues or firecrackers?

DM: Hmmmmm... both, though I can shoot up a few fireballs if need be.

JM: Okay, we've said our piece and hinted at the next chapter! We shall leave you!

DM: Remember to read and review!

JM: We have ways of figuring out if people abandoned us because we have a life outside of fandom!

DM: Rest assured, this and our other fics will be finished.

JM: We just can't afford to devote our entire lives to our passions at the moment. TT

DM: Though we wish we could, reality is cold and cruel.

JM: But just you wait! As soon as I graduate from high school, you'll be seeing more of us in more than just fanfiction, hopefully!

DM: Yes, we have big plans for our futures!

(Alter-Egos start shouting out threats of silence)

JM: Um...I think we should go now...

DM: yes

JM: BYE! HARUKA LOVES YOU!

DM: And so does Kenshin!

(the authors go back to their pathetic lives)


	6. Death and Birth

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: This chapter was both sad and fun to write.

Jedi Mistress 1990: And so I bring you tissue boxes, chocolate, and firecrackers.

DM: Prepare for some angsty stuff followed by happy stuff.

JM: Sorrow for the lost Lenore, nameless here forevermore. Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

…

JM: Okay, what did my alter-ego say? oO

DM: I think it quoted The Raven by Poe.

JM: Oookayyy, then...anyway, on to the chapter!

------------------

Itachi frowned as she glanced at the sky. It was overcast and gloomy, not at all the kind of day she liked. The five year old absently ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards her mother's room. Mikoto was seven months pregnant and Itachi was helping her as much as she could while Obito was away with his team on a mission.

"Oka-san, how are you feeling today?" Itachi asked with a smile. "And how about my brother or sister?" Missing Obito aside, she was very excited to be a big sister.

"I'm just tired, Itachi, this little one is very active and I'm out of shape after retiring to take care of you," said Mikoto with a soft smile. She didn't regret her decision to retire, it allowed her to spend more time with her child and Obito.

"I'll get you some water, then," said Itachi as she noticed her mother was sweating heavily despite the weather.

As Itachi finished filing the glass, she heard the door to the house open. Turning, her eyes widened as the glass slipped from her fingers to shatter on the floor as she saw Arashi standing there with Rin and Kakashi. Kakashi's hitai-ate now covered his left eye, but the expression of grief was easy to see, as were Rin's red eyes and the somber look on Arashi's face.

Even more telling was the cracked pair of orange goggles clutched tight in Arashi's hands. "Itachi?" asked Mikoto as she walked into the room after hearing the crash. Her face paled at what she was seeing and Arashi barely caught her before she fainted.

"Obito-nii-san..." whimpered Itachi.

After he had taken Mikoto back to her room and placed her on her bed, Arashi returned to the kitchen where Itachi was blankly staring at Obito's fallen goggles.

"Itachi...about Obito..." Arashi knelt down to Itachi's level. "Obito...he's..." he laid a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "He's not coming back."

Itachi knew and understood what death meant, so she didn't need an explanation for Arashi's "kind" statement. She bit her lip and tried to keep from bursting into tears, but failed miserably.

"Itachi..." Arashi began, but Itachi turned away and ran upstairs. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, pushing open the door to Obito's room and throwing herself upon the bed, sobbing hysterically.

"I'll watch him," said Rin softly as she followed the distraught girl, making no effort to talk to Itachi, just providing a shoulder to cry on.

_He's gone...I'll never see him again, _Itachi thought over and over._ I didn't even get to say goodbye to him..._

While she was smart enough to understand death, she did not quite understand the concept of acceptance and moving on, and wondered how she could ever live without her cousin to teach her and be there for her.

Itachi felt Rin lightly rubbing her shoulders and flipped over to hug the older girl while crying into her brown hair. "I know it hurts. I miss him too, Itachi," whispered Rin.

"But he died the way he would have wanted, protecting his friends and teammates," she continued.

When Fugaku learned of Obito's death, he looked upset for a moment before his stoic face was back up. "While I mourn the boy's loss, this emotional display is not becoming of a ninja and certainly not the Uchiha heir," he said as he watched Itachi clutch her cousin's goggles.

WHAM. A frying pan met the top of Fugaku's head as an enraged Mikoto loomed over him. "You insensitive clod, didn't you ever cry when you were younger???" she yelled before whacking him with the pan again.

"I...I..." Fugaku stammered before going into his own twisted version of la-la land.

-------------

Several days later, Itachi stood in front of the memorial stone bearing the names of those who had given their lives in battle. Obito's goggles, newly repaired, rested on her head and she stood with a look of determination in her eyes as she placed her hand over her cousin's name. "Obito-nii-san, I swear to protect this village that you loved so much!"

"I will take your nindo and make it my own! I will protect those precious to me and make sure they never have to feel like I did when I learned of your death!" Itachi then gabbed a kunai and carefully made a cut on her palm. "This I, Uchiha Itachi, Heiress of the Uchiha Clan, do swear!"

"Yeesh, hang on, I'm not_ that _gone yet!" a familiar 14 year old voice exclaimed.

"And now I'm hearing things..." Itachi bitterly said, tearing up again. "I miss you so much, Obito-nii-san!"

"I wish you could hear me, Imotou-chan, it sucks being a ghost and not being able to talk to anyone," said the voice. Itachi spun around to see the transparent image of her cousin standing behind her. Like Kakashi, his hitai-ate covered his left eye, but other than that he looked the same as when she last saw him as he left for the ill-fated mission.

"OBITO-NII-SAN!" Itachi screamed, and she tried to wrap her arms around him, but she shivered and her arms went through him.

Obito blinked and stared at Itachi in shock. "You can see me, Itachi??" he demanded.

"Of course I can see you," Itachi exclaimed. "I just couldn't hug you!"

"This is great!" yelled Obito as he pumped his fist in the air. "I finally have someone to talk to after days of watching my team mope around!"

Itachi was still in shock at seeing her beloved Obito in front of her. "But...but...why are you a ghost?" she asked him.

Obito lightly flicked Itachi's hair as he said, "Duh, so I could keep watching over my favorite little cousin! Come on, would you really expect me to leave you alone?"

Itachi's tears were now of happiness. "No! No, you wouldn't!" she said with a smile. "But I can't hug you like this!" she whined.

Obito sighed. "Yeah, that's another thing about being a ghost that sucks. You can't fully touch me and any physical contact you make with me makes you cold." and then he smiled again. "But we'll get over that!"

Itachi smirked. "Want to prank Kaka-baka?" she asked. Obito's giant grin was answer enough.

---------

Itachi was jerked awake by Obito's ghostly hand going through her shoulder. "Itachi, Auntie is giving birth!" he exclaimed.

"REALLY?!" Itachi shrieked, immediately jumping out of bed. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Master Bedroom, Fugaku is freaking out!" hissed Obito. Itachi nodded and pulled on her clothes before running to her parent's bedroom after grabbing the suitcase her mother had packed for this situation earlier that month.

Fugaku was indeed freaking out, rushing around the room looking for something, Itachi rolled her eyes before helping her mother get a coat on and get up. "Otou-san, go tell Uncle Arashi and Auntie Anko I'll need to stay with them while Oka-san is giving birth, then come to the hospital to meet us," she said. Fugaku did as he was told, running out of the house in his robe.

Itachi quickly grabbed the scroll Arashi had left for this situation and opened it to reveal a picture of a toad. Hurrying outside with Mikoto, she smeared her blood on the drawing, which activated the jutsu and summoned one of the toads Arashi had a contract with. "Gama-san," said Itachi. "My mother is giving birth, please take us to the hospital!"

One wild toad ride later, Mikoto was in a hospital room with Fugaku beside her and Itachi claiming the extra bed in the room. Arashi and his girlfriend/lover Mitarashi Anko, waited outside the room.

Itachi ended up falling back to sleep, and Obito hid in the shadows, getting incredibly bored. The second Uchiha child seemed to have changed its mind halfway through and was taking quite a while.

Anko eventually peeked into the room and saw the sleeping Itachi. With a nod from Mikoto, Orochimaru's former apprentice gently picked up Itachi and carried her out of the room, where Arashi joined her. They carried Itachi back to their small house and tucked her into a guest bed, leaving her a note that they would take her to the hospital the next morning.

-------------

The next morning, Itachi woke up to smell her aunt's delicious pancakes. After an enjoyable breakfast, the trio set out towards the hospital, meeting up with Hiashi and Hikari on the way.

"Fugaku-san seems to be going ballistic over this one..." Hikari mused. "I wonder why?"

Arashi shrugged. "It's Fugaku-teme. Who cares?"

"Got that right," muttered Anko, since Fugaku had opposed her return to being a kunoichi after she abandoned Orochimaru.

"Can we just get on with seeing my brother or sister already?" Itachi spoke up, already about to go insane with impatience and anticipation.

"Yes, but even if I'm going to be Hokage soon, we can't just barge into the hospital," said Arashi with a smirk as the group entered the doors. A nurse pointed them in the right direction and they soon found themselves in Mikoto's room.

Mikoto smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Itachi, there's someone I want you to meet." Itachi quickly walked over to her mother's side, stepped on a small stool, and looked inside the bundle that Mikoto held.

"This is your brother, Sasuke."

"He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up," said Itachi.

Mikoto laughed. "Why do you say that, Itachi?"

"He's too pretty."

Obito's uproarious laughing was unheard by everyone except for Itachi. "That's what I said about you, imotou-chan!" he managed to shout.

"Well, Oto-chan, I promise to be the best big sibling I can be to you, just like Obito-nii-san was for me!" said Itachi as she kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm sure you'll be a great big brother for my kid when they're born around October," said Anko with a smile as she rested her hand on her slightly bulging belly.

"Mine as well," said Hikari, even though she had five months to go and didn't show much weight gain yet.

Itachi genuinely grinned. "I look forward to it!"

Little did everyone know that in three months the village would be thrown into chaos and turmoil.

--------------

DM: Well, as we said, some sad stuff followed by some happy stuff.

JM: It took kinda long due to the fact that I have the tendency to chase after shinies...

DM: But we got it finished!

JM: HAI! Please let us know what you think of Obito's revival and the new shipment!

DM: And next chapter is when things really start to get interesting in the Narutoverse!

JM: And we really appreciate reviews that give us more than just "this is funny" or "update soon" and the like. I'd like to thank the few that do review constructively. It makes me feel that people DO remember their English skills...

DM: yes. One liner reviews don't help us improve or figure out what we're doing wrong.

JM: HAI! Fandom no chikari to iki nasai!

DM: And for all those who don't understand Japanese, please translate????

JM: Go with the power of fandom!

…

JM: Excuse my randomness. I DO have to go home to New Mexico in a few days, and my mind is fucking me up like crazy...

DM: Which means we're trying to get as many chapters done as possible before she's stuck on a limited chatting time with me.

JM: With that said, we bid you until next time!

DM: Right!

(the authors go back to their lives)


	7. Day of Sadness

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said.

(the authors appear)

Jedi Mistress 1990: This'll be the last chapter before I have to go home, unfortunately.

Dragon Man 180: This saddens me as much as it saddens all our readers.

JM: I just can't believe how much we've accomplished together, considering all the ups and downs of the summer!

DM: Yes, indeed, and the major distractions of work and Harry Potter.

JM: I had a job, too. It was my first job! (proud of herself)

DM: And I'm moving out of my parents' house.

JM: To which I say...finally.

DM: Yeah, I'm starting to be independent.

JM: And I'll be 17 in a couple of months...if that means anything.

DM: It means I have to worry about you more like all big brothers worry about their little sisters growing up.

JM: Awww...(hug)

DM: Anyway, here is the next installment of Itachi-chan's life!

------

Three months after Sasuke's birth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of the Biju, attacked Konohagakure no Sato. Fugaku charged Itachi with protecting her mother and Sasuke while he led the Uchiha clan against the fox, so here she was in the civilian shelter with her mother, Sasuke, and Hikari.

"Where's Auntie Anko?" Itachi asked, looking around for the dango-loving woman. Since Anko was near her due date, it would've made sense for her to be in the shelter with them.

"I'm not sure, Itachi, she's probably either in the hospital after attacking Kyuubi," said Mikoto as she rocked Sasuke gently, only to pause as a giant plume of smoke appeared in front of Kyuubi, out of which shot a large number of giant snakes. "Or trying to kill him with her scaly friends," finished the Uchiha matriarch.

As much as Itachi loved Anko, she shuddered at the sight of the snakes.

It was only the giant snakes that scared her, she had met Orochimaru once and his chakra seemed to form a giant snake around him, which terrified her. Anko had actually summoned normal sized snakes before and Itachi was fine with those. "Ooohhh, that had to hurt!" she gasped as one of the snakes managed to bite Kyuubi on the nose.

"She shouldn't summon in her condition," said Hikari, worry clear on her face.

"I agree, but you know how stubborn Anko-chan gets. She'd do it anyway." Mikoto replied with a deep sigh.

The giant snakes managed to hold the Kyuubi back for half an hour before the last was destroyed, though no permanent damage was visible to the watching group.

Anko suddenly screamed as her hand immediately flew to her middle. She had ignored some of the pain before the summoning since the baby was very hyper and always kicked, and had continued on with the summoning.

Now she could feel the contractions. As she collapsed to the ground, she saw one of Kyuubi's tails coming towards her. Then she was in her lover's arms as he stood in the middle of the hospital emergency room. "I am so glad you invented Hiraishin no jutsu!" gasped Anko before kissing Arashi hard on the lips.

"I invented it specifically for situations like these that call for it!" Arashi said and then shouted at the receptionist, "She's in labor! DO SOMETHING!"

The next half hour was one of the hardest of Arashi's life. He knew he had to defeat Kyuubi and the only way to do that was to use Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to seal Kyuubi inside a newborn child. And he couldn't ask another to give up their child.

He had already explained his plan to Anko and she had been stalling Kyuubi to give him time to final check his hastily-created seal to contain Kyuubi. "Anko, I'm sorry for what I have to do now," he said as he held their newborn son in his arms.

"I couldn't ask you to stay here, it would go against everything I admire about you," said the snake kunoichi as she gazed at the little boy tenderly. "I'll pretend to adopt him so nobody suspects we're his parents and comes after him to get revenge on you."

"Naruto, I'm sorry for the burden I'm about to place on you," said Arashi before he vanished from the room.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw Gamabunta appear to face Kyuubi. with her Sharingan she could just make out the small blond figure on top of the boss toad.

_Obito-nii-san, what's the matter?! _Itachi inquired telepathically after Obito rushed from the scene looking thunderstruck.

"Arashi-sensei is the one on top of Gama-oyabin and he's gonna face Kyuubi alone!"

"ARA-OJI-SAN?!"

"Yes, Itachi, he's the one on top of Gamabunta," whispered Mikoto. All of them watched with baited breath as a bright light shot towards the giant kitsune and forced them to cover their eyes. When they opened them, Gamabunta was gone, as was Kyuubi.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Itachi and Obito shrieked. "Where's Gama-sama?!"

Anko entered the civilian shelter, holding Naruto close, with tears streaming from her face.

"Arashi... he gave his life to seal Kyuubi away," she gasped. With the Shiki Fūjin visible on Naruto's belly, everyone figured out what had happened and the women pulled the sobbing Anko into a group hug after Itachi gently took Naruto from her.

"That just isn't fair!" Itachi said tearfully.

"Imotou-chan, at least Sensei died protecting what was precious to him..." Obito said, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"I need all of you to promise that if something happens to me you'll take care of Naruto," said Anko as she stared at Itachi rocking her son.

"Fugaku will initially not want to, but I can convince him to take him in if it comes to that, Anko-chan." Mikoto swore. "Itachi has made a promise to Sasuke, why not to Naruto as well?"

"Yeah, and I always keep my promises!" declared Itachi.

"And he probably can't see me, but I shall do my best in helping you help Naruto, imotou-chan!" Obito added tearfully. Losing his sensei was a much harsher blow than losing his own life, in his opinion.

Just then, Rin and Kakashi arrived after chasing Anko down. It didn't take Rin long to figure out what was going on as she joined Itachi in cooing over Naruto, while Kakashi wearily covered his transplanted Sharingan eye to keep from fainting from chakra exhaustion.

"First Obito, now Sensei..." the jounin boy said. "But sometimes I get the feeling that Obito is still around somewhere..."

That lightened up the cousins' mood slightly as they snickered at Kakashi's statement.

--------

A few days later, after the rebuilding of Konoha had commenced, the village council met to discuss the fate of Naruto.

With the matriarchs of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans dead set on making sure the boy was raised well and easily convincing Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikato, Akimichi Chouza, and Yamanaka Inoichi, the council had no choice but to find a guardian for Naruto. Anko, devastated by the loss of her lover, volunteered for the position.

"I'll do it." she said. "And I'll make sure any bastards that come after him will have their asses kicked!"

"Language, language, Anko-chan..." Hikari said.

"Okay, I'll just castrate them!" muttered Anko.

"Language use aside..." Sarutobi began. "Is everyone in agreement for Mitarashi-san to take care of the child?" he asked.

"Sarutobi-sama, I must object," Fugaku said. "I would like to point out Mitarashi-san's previous loyalties--"

"Oh, can it, Fugaku." Shikato yawned.

Fugaku suddenly felt a deep chill shoot up his back, courtesy of Obito trying to give him a wedgie, which caused him to glance behind him and see his wife leveling a glare at him that said if he didn't withdraw his objection, her carving knife would slip when he was walking by and Sasuke would be the last child he fathered.

"Ah, um, actually, I think I'll withdraw that objection..." Fugaku said nervously.

"Good, I wanna go home..." Shikato said, and then paused at the thought of his wife. "On second thought..."

"Now, is there anything else?" asked Sarutobi. When none of the council members said anything, he nodded. "Then I declare this council meeting over. Dismissed!"

-----------------

DM: This was a hard chapter to write, I really like Arashi!

JM: Me too! Candles for everybody! (throws out candles to the crowd) Okay, am I the only one that does candlelight vigils for characters?

DM: (claps hands before bowing in honor of Arashi.)

JM: We want to know what you think in detail, please. Just a reminder. This is an AP student speaking.

DM: Yes, and an author who values feedback.

JM: We love reviews, and we love the fact that people like this story, but it's annoying not to see criticism. But all that aside, (pulls out stereo and presses play..."Don't You Forget About Me" blasts)

DM: Give us feedback!

JM: Yes, please! (song stops) Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow.

DM: See you next chapter!

JM: A thousand times goodnight!

(the authors go back to their pathetic lives)


	8. Academy Days

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff Said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: Sorry this chapter took so long!

Jedi Mistress 1990: It was hard adjusting to being on a limited chat period!

DM: And I'm renting a room now and the internet acts up on me sometimes.

JM: But we made sure to work on this every opportunity we had!

DM: Yep, it's too much fun to give up.

JM: But let's shut up and let the story do the talking!

DM: Without further hassle, chapter 8!

(0o0o0)

Itachi walked towards the academy while listening to her cousin floating beside her. At six years old, the Uchiha heiress was still hiding her true skills from her father and glad to have the chance to be a normal kid for once.

Obito babbled on and on about the ways of the academy. "Since you're an Uchiha, they're probably gonna give you special treatment...unless you give them reason not to."

_Maybe I should act the idiot..._ thought Itachi. She had figured out how to talk to Obito in her mind fairly easily, it kept everyone from thinking she was crazy.

"Eh, maybe, but don't go overboard on the act." Obito shrugged.

_Whatever you say, Nii-san!_ thought Itachi before she entered the academy. "Oh yeah, remind me to go into the boy's room, I don't want to blow my cover!"

Obito grinned and saluted. "Anything for imotou-chan!" he said cheerfully.

Itachi looked her class over. One of the first people to catch her eye was a brown haired girl with a wild look about her. The red fang tattoos on her cheeks confirmed she was a member of the Inuzuka clan.

The second to catch her eye was a silver-haired boy with round glasses. He looked bored as he read a complicated-looking book.

A few Hyuuga in the room gave Itachi glares, but she ignored them. She almost burst out laughing at the poor Haruno boy who had inherited the pink hair hereditary to the females of his clan.

Itachi decided to sit down next to the Inuzuka girl, who gave her a fanged smile. "Hi, my name's Inuzuka Hana! What's yours?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Itachi could almost picture dog ears on her head and a wagging tail on the girl and resisted the urge to pet her.

"Uchiha itachi," said Itachi as she bowed slightly from her waist.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi. You're not like those stuck up guys on the police force who are always giving my family grief when the dogs go out for a run!" said Hana with a grin that Itachi found herself returning. Indeed, her clan members, aside from her mother and cousin, were incredibly uptight and self-conscious.

Itachi said, "Well, let's just say I've had a great teacher that told me to be myself and not who everyone wanted me to be."

Above her, Obito smirked as he flashed a peace sign. "And you're just the kind of friend I want to bring over and make my dad blow his top," continued Itachi.

Hana blushed slightly at the prospect of being the friend of an Uchiha. "Really?"

"Yeah, the house has been gloomy since my cousin died a year ago and Oka-san would like to have me make new friends!"

"I-I don't know what to say..." Hana stammered.

"How about yes?" asked Itachi with a smile.

Hana giggled and hugged the Uchiha heiress. "YES!"

The teacher finally walked into the classroom. "Alright, class, let's settle down..."

(0o0o0)

Itachi yawned as she walked out of the Academy with Hana following her. "Seesh, I'm glad to be out of there!" said Itachi.

Obito laughed. "Yeah, I think that's the one detail I forgot to mention: class is boring. It's a good thing you didn't fall asleep!"

_Well, yeah, I don't want to get in trouble with Otou-san, you know..._Itachi thought.

"I'm just glad they give us a break every two hours to stretch our legs as well as a half hour lunch," said Hana. "I'm not used to sitting still for so long!"

"Me neither!" Itachi chuckled. "So, what do you want to do while we wait for our mothers to get us?"

Before Hana could reply, a water balloon hit the ground between the two of them, drenching them in ice cold water. Itachi and Hana looked up to the roof of the academy to see a boy with a scar on his nose from the graduating class laughing at them. "How about we beat him up?" suggested Hana as she cracked her knuckles.

"If we can find him," Itachi pointed to the thin air that had replaced the boy. "Shall we do that first?"

"I can track him by scent!" declared Hana as she formed the ram seal and focused chakra to her nose. "My clan's specialty is tracking!"

Itachi grinned. "Let's get him, then!"

"Get who, Itachi?" Mikoto's voice sounded out and both children froze. "...And would it have anything to do with you being wet?"

"A guy in the graduating class tossed a water balloon at Hana-chan and me, Oka-san, we just wanted to pay him back!" explained Itachi.

"Well Tsume, should we let them have their revenge?" asked Mikoto as she turned to the newly arrived Inuzuka woman.

"Yeah, that brat needs to learn a lesson," said the Inuzuka matriarch.

"Carry on, then," Mikoto said with a nod, and the heiresses grinned and took off without another word.

"Your boy certainly seems to get along well with my daughter," said Tsume.

"Itachi has always been a very intelligent child and good at getting along well with others, aside from arrogant people," said Mikoto.

"Well, he seems like a good friend for Hana, maybe they'll end up together!" suggested Tsume with a grin, not noticing Mikoto's skeptical look.

"We'll see, Inuzuka-san, we'll see," said Mikoto.

(0o0o0)

"Now, what shall we do to him?" Itachi grinned at Hana with a thoughtful pose after they had successfully jumped the prankster, whose ID revealed him to be Umino Iruka, and tied him up.

"Perhaps, but that's a little too kind..."

"Tie his underwear to the flagpole and hoist him up for a super wedgie?" asked the dog girl.

Itachi snapped her fingers. "That's it."

The two turned to find Iruka furiously trying to escape by inching along like a worm. The boy froze as he felt the two glaring at him and then furiously redoubled his efforts while Itachi and Hana strolled over to him like they had all the time in the world.

(0o0o0)

"That looks painful," said Hana as Itachi continued to hoist Iruka up the flag pole, much to the delight of many students who had suffered from his pranks in the last year.

"You've got a cruel mind, Itachi-chan," said Obito.

"Eh, he deserves it!" Itachi said. "And he's learned his lesson, hasn't he?"

Iruka yelped at the sudden shiver attack as Obito failed to whack him upside the head. "Yeah, I say he has. If not, expect a lot more visits from me! Nobody picks on my cousin!"

"Okay, I'm going to let you down now. Don't let us catch you doing stuff like that again, or this will be the least of your worries!" said Itachi before she let go of the rope holding Iruka up.

Iruka had time to say "KUSO!" before he hit the ground hard and was knocked out.

"That was fun," said Hana as the two walked towards their chatting mothers.

"Yes, indeed, it was. He was kind of cute though..." said Itachi before she realized what she was saying and her eyes widened in horror at blowing her secret.

Hana just kept calmly walking and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi nervously.

"I figured out you were a girl the moment you sat down next to me, you don't have any male hormones coming off you," said Hana.

"Hana, you can't tell anyone about this!" said Itachi as she pulled the Inuzuka girl into a shadowy corner of the building. "My father is obsessed with me being a guy and will hurt my mother if word gets out!"

"Seesh, it's that bad in your clan?" Hana said. "Of course I won't tell! You're my friend!"

"Thank you Hana!" said Itachi before she pulled Hana into a hug. Hana hugged Itachi back, smiling at the slightly smaller girl as they seperated.

"See? They already like each other!" Tsume said with a grin as she indicated the pair.

"Inuzuka-san, they're only six years old..." Mikoto said with a sweatdrop.

"Mikoto, I can hear what they're saying," murmured Tsume. As the blood drained from Mikoto's face, Tsume continued, "If you ever need help just call on me, I'll gladly keep this secret and help you in any way I can."

Mikoto breathed again. "Thank you," she rested her hands on Tsume's shoulders. "You don't know how much we've been through, Itachi and I."

"If Fugaku tries to hurt either of you, my home is open to you," said Tsume before passing Mikoto a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

A sudden bark caught the attention of the two women as well as Itachi and Hana as a large black dog, who looked more like a wolf with an eye patch and several scars from battle, ran up to Tsume.

The wolf was holding the jumper of a little boy with the Inuzuka tatoos on his cheek and keeping him from running away. "What's wrong, Kuromaru?" asked Tsume.

"Your cub needs to be changed!" growled the dog. "Take him quick, the stench is killing me!"

"You have a baby brother, too, Hana-chan?" Itachi asked.

Hana grinned. "Uh-huh! And he's a pain, he's started crawling much earlier than typical and gets into everything!"

"Yeah, Sasuke's like that, too." Itachi nodded sympathetically, watching Tsume sigh and grab baby Kiba.

"Listen, I have to take care of this brat and then run some errands, could Hana stay at your house for the afternoon?" asked the Inuzuka matriarch.

"Oh, please, oka-san?" Itachi begged, she and Hana switching on their cuteness.

"Alright, she can stay," said Mikoto.

"YAY!" both Itachi and Hana cheered.

(0o0o0)

Fugaku scowled as he tried to finish the stack of paperwork that demanded his attention. "Which genius decided the clan head has to be head of the Military police as well?" he groaned before heading to the kitchen to get a snack.

Fugaku had just gotten some rice balls from the fridge when two laughing blurs shot past him into the mansion. A grinning Mikoto was running after them, declaring she'd tickle them to death.

The rice balls met the floor as Fugaku stared at the "un-Uchiha-ness" of his wife and firstborn _...Who's the other child?_ he wondered.

His ponderings were answered as Sasuke started crying from hunger and Mikoto yelled, "Itachi, Hana, I'm going to have to take care of Sasuke, the two of you continue without me!"

"HAIII!" the children chorused, rushing to Itachi's room, with Obito following them through the walls.

Fugaku decided to follow them as well, in order to scold Itachi for not behaving like an Uchiha heir should.

"Itachi, what is going on here?" demanded Fugaku as he barged into Itachi's room.

"...Hana-chan and I are just playing, otou-san..." Itachi said.

"Yeah, and Mikoto-san told us to!" Hana added.

Fugaku knew all too well his wife's anger if he criticized Itachi enjoying her childhood while she could, and he hated those unexplained random shiver attacks, courtesy of Obito.

"Fine, just keep it down since Sasuke has been cranky all day and will probably need a nap!" snapped Fugaku before he left them alone.

"Itachi, your father is the weirdest jerk in Konoha," said Hana.

"Isn't he, though?" Itachi nodded in agreement.

Itachi and Hana were currently playing with the latest in the "Heroes of Konoha" figure set. The set features such legendary figures as Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, the Sannin, and the recently deceased Yondaime.

Itachi's favorite figures were from her mother's old Genin team as well as Arashi in his Hokage robes facing off against Kyuubi.

Knowing that the silencing jutsu that was supposed to have been taken down years ago would go into effect, Itachi commenced some girl talk with her new best friend.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, that brat learned his lesson!" said Hana as she idly looked at the snake plushie Anko had given Itachi for her last birthday.

"Yeah, he did..." Itachi started paying attention to her toys, trying not to blush.

Hana noticed this. "Wait a minute, you really DO like him!"

"Well, that scar looks kind of cute..." muttered Itachi.

"I do have to admit that..." Hana mused. "But think of what your father would say if you tried to go after him!"

"Probably that I was shaming the Uchiha name," muttered Itachi while rolling her eyes.

Hana laughed before catching sight of a bit of orange on Itachi's bookshelf.

"Hey, Itachi, what's this?" asked Hana as she grabbed the orange book.

Itachi's eyes resembled dinner plates. "AUGH! NO, DON'T!"

But she was too late, Hana had flipped to Itachi's bookmarked place and her eyes were wide as she stared at the very graphic images filling the page.

Itachi's hands flew to her face to hide it. "No..." her blush was deeper than the color of a beet.

Hana whistled as she looked at one of the pictures. "Woah, I've seen some of the family dogs in heat before, but nothing like this!" she gasped.

"...That doesn't help, Hana-chan..." Itachi groaned. "_That_ definitely you cannot tell anyone about!"

"Okay, as long as you let me read the other books in the series!" said Hana.

"DEAL!"

Poor Obito hid in the darkness of the corner, questioning the innocence of his beloved cousin.

(0o0o0)

JM: Okay, I didn't know how to end this chapter...

DM: Yeah, but then I just typed up something that clicked...

JM: Nii-chan is a genius! All praise the genius!

DM: You're too kind.

JM: That's what I'M supposed to say. But anyway, since I'm in 11th grade now, I'm gonna be doing major stuff, including being part of the newspaper, secretary for MESA...tons of stuff. Too little time to do anything else...

DM: And I'll be trying to work full time.

JM: But we'll do our best in making our readers happy with updates! Please continue reviewing, and stay tuned to find out what Itachi's going to do about her little crush...

DM: And the long awaited massacre.

JM: So, on that note, we bid you until next time! Chocolate and pocky for all!

DM: Goodbye!

JM: BYE!


	9. Festival and Kidnapping

St D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff Said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: Well, sorry this chapter took so long. It's all my fault!

Jedi Mistress 1990: It's a little bit of my fault too. Anyway, while I DID contribute to this chapter, it was mostly nii-chan this time round.

DM: Yeah, actions scenes are my speciality. And it was mostly my fault do to searching for a new job and having to clean out 12 years worth of stuff from my old room at my parents' house.

JM: And I'm adjusting to being in drama, MESA, AND Girl Scouts, so a lot of the time we had the chance I wasn't up for it...

DM: It's my fault!

JM: Why is my overachievement your fault?

DM: I'm the one who delayed us the most, therefore the readers should flame me!

JM: (to readers) Don't do that, by the way. Okay, on with the longer chapter and enjoyment!

DM: yeah.

(oOoOo)

"Mmm, it's nice to have a day off from the academy," said Hana as she walked beside Itachi. The two were wandering the booths at the festival to celebrate the end of festivities with the Lightning country.

"You got that right! That class is so boring; we already know everything!"

"One of the advantages to having a noble clan library to read from, huh?" said Hana with a smirk. Indeed, the duo was often sneaking scrolls and books from the Uchiha clan library to study from under the disguise of girl time. Only Mikoto knew about their secret training and she wasn't saying anything.

"Hey Itachi, Hana!" said a loud voice. Both girls turned to see Anko with Naruto stuck in a baby carrier on her chest coming towards them.

"Tachi!" chirped Naruto as he saw his playmate. The little blond had a small pajama suit on with a hood shaped like a fox head complete with ears and a tail sticking out from the bottom. Combined with his whisker marks, it made Naruto look so cute Hana instantly went from tomboy to typical girl as she started cooing over the little boy.

Itachi chuckled as she poked Naruto's chest, causing him to giggle. "Hey there Kitsune-chan, having a good time?" she asked.

"Anko-san!" said another voice as Hikari walked up with Hinata in her own baby carrier, though she was dressed in a relatively simple yukata as opposed to a pj suit like Naruto.

Hinata's pearl eyes immediately focused on Naruto and she squealed happily as her mother and Anko removed both children from the carriers to let them interact. Hinata immediately latched onto the tail of Naruto's jump suit and hugged it to her with a smile.

"Look, their destiny's already predetermined!" Itachi said with a smile at the scene.

Hikari's camera was already capturing the moment for eternity with Anko a second behind her.

"So, what number scrapbook are you on now, Hikari-chan?" Anko asked, readying the camera for the next exposure.

Hikari laughed. "I started to lose count after ten."

Itachi and Hana looked at each other with a grin at the prospect of visitors going through ten scrapbooks of just cuteness.

Mikoto smiled as she joined her friends and placed Sasuke down next to Naruto. The youngest Uchiha was dressed in a simple black yukata with his clan symbol on the chest and a small ANBU mask strapped to the side of his head.

"Sasuke, you're so cute!" Hana squealed, hugging the little boy before letting him play with Naruto.

Itachi giggled as Sasuke scowled at being called cute. Her giggles turned to flow blown laughter as a grinning Naruto declared, "Uke!" before pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke replied with a "Ruto!" as he glared at Naruto.

All the females were laughing at the already forming rivalry. "They're not even 3 years old and already..." Anko couldn't finish her sentence.

"What do you expect? They're like Arashi and Fugaku!" Mikoto giggled.

"Ah, it's good to see the next generation getting along so well!" said Sarutobi as he walked up to the group with a smile.

"Jii-san!" squealed Naruto as he pounced on the Hokage's leg before squirming like a koala to climb up to waist height on the elderly man.

Hinata followed Naruto, while she didn't climb onto the Hokage, she reclaimed her grip on Naruto's tail.

"Oka-san, how much film did you bring?" Itachi asked after the women once again took a picture. "At this rate, we'll run out."

Mikoto pulled out a scroll labeled film and flicked it open with one hand to show a storage scroll with hundreds of film canisters sealed inside.

"Ah, yes. I've brought mine as well." Hikari nodded with a smile.

"Me too!" Anko declared. "We've got enough film to make a flipbook!"

Itachi shook her head in amusement while Sarutobi and Hana roared in laughter.

Obito felt left out of the festival due to the fact that he _was_ a ghost. He couldn't eat anything, just watch. But this time he was sure to keep alert for any prospective dangers so that he could practice his newfound power.

Obito had been wandering the house one evening and found Itachi passed out in the library. He had tried to wake her up, only to have her stay dead to the world. In desperation to get her to wake up, he phased his whole body over hers, only to feel himself being trapped in her body and in control.

He had managed to get Itachi's body into her bed after cleaning up her mess and then had to figure out how to get out of her body. Finally thinking to try the canceling technique, he brought his hands up in the ram seal and muttered, "Kai!" before finding himself once again intangible.

Obito had experimented with other people he found passed out or asleep. Once he made Sarutobi fill out a decree that any shinobi who could unmask Kakashi would, get a week off of D-rank missions leaving the villagers to wonder just what the Sandaime had been drinking and how much. The resulting rush of Genin sent Kakashi into hiding for a week.

Obito's next victim was Fugaku, who fell asleep after pulling an all nighter on a case. Fugaku found himself in the middle of the Konoha marketplace holding a bag full of lingerie and in heart patterned boxers. Such an incident resulted in the patriarch earning the couch punishment for quite a while, and Itachi sleeping happily snuggled up to her mother.

So, tonight, since it was a festival, Obito hoped to make Fugaku suffer public humiliation once again when there was a plausible opportunity. It had to be a situation that anyone could fall into, and nothing that would arouse suspicion of possession or affiliation with demons. He certainly didn't want to have his sensei's son be blamed for the incident.

Obitio's next target was Kakashi. His old team mate had turned into a porn reading slacker since his death and without Rin to smack him back into line Obito knew Kakashi would only get worse.

Obito whispered his plan to Itachi, who grinned at the chance to humiliate Kaka-baka and brought Hana into the plan.

"Oka-san, Hana-chan and I are going to get some more dango," Itachi told Mikoto, who nodded and replied, "Just be careful, Itachi."

"Hai!" the little girls chorused.

They quickly found Kakashi with his nose buried in Icha Icha Paradise and nursing a bottle of sake at a small bar with other drunks.

The plan was simple: Talk to and pester Kakashi so he wouldn't notice them refilling his sake from the bottles the passed out drunks were holding.

Faced with two determined little girls, Kakashi's only visible eye was soon twitching as they asked him questions like, "How many masks do you wear? What happens if you have to barf while wearing them? What does your face look like?"

'Calm down, Kakashi, they're little girls...' the masked ninja gripped his sake bottle tightly and downed some more, oblivious to the increase in volume.

"How does it feel to know I always thought my cousin was cooler than you?" asked Itachi with the smirk she knew Kakashi hated.

Soon Kakashi was so drunk he couldn't read his porn and the sleepy expression on his face told Itachi her plan was almost complete.

"Kaka-baka, did you LOVE my cousin?" Itachi grinned.

Beside her, Obito was silently screaming, looking like the painting of the same name. "Imotou-chan, you just gave me the worst images in history!"

Kakashi's one eye widened before rolling back into his head and he fell backwards off his stool, knocking himself out as his head hit the ground.

"Mission accomplished!" Itachi and Hana high-fived each other.

Obito phased into Kakashi's body and scowled at all the dirty images he found polluting Kakashi's mind from reading Icha Icha.

Once in control of Kakashi's body, it was a simple matter for Obito to summon Kakashi's largest nindog. The giant bulldog, called Bull, found himself forced to carry his master on his back while Obito made Kakashi act like a drunken cowboy.

Many pretty girls found themselves being hit on by the seemingly drunken Hatake and gave him many smacks in return.

The adult women could only stare and block Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke's views from the sight. Well, Anko was rolling on the ground laughing at the sight of her husband's genius student embarrassing himself.

"Anko-chan, you're not supposed to be encouraging this..." Mikoto said, her brows furrowed.

"It's just funny! XD The uptight brat and sake..." Anko shrieked.

"And this, children, is why drinking sake is bad for you," said Hikari in an all-knowing voice.

"Haiii..." Itachi and Hana giggled. "We will never follow Kaka-baka's footsteps!"

An angry Fugaku soon arrived to arrest Kakashi for harassment and took him to the drunk cell at the military police headquarters, during which time Obito left Kakashi and went to find Hikari had demanded the children to have a sleepover and were all settled in at the Hyuuga compound.

Obito enjoyed chatting with Itachi mentally while she joined Hana, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata in watching a movie together. Hana's mother had also brought her little brother Kiba over and the boy had hit it off with the younger kids.

It was several hours later when Obito, who never slept, noticed someone approaching the room where all the kids were sleeping on a giant mattress.

_Wait, that's not right..._ Obito thought. _Uncle Fugaku and Auntie aren't the type of adults who randomly get up in the middle of the night...and the servants, they know better than to— _he then realized the situation.

_Oh crud, a kidnapping now???? The Uchiha and Hyuuga heirs are here! This is bad!!!_ Obito yelled in his head as a black clad figure slowly slid open the door to the room.

'I've got to get Itachi!' Obito yelled as he dashed through the walls of the house to find Itachi and Hana in one of the guest rooms. He promptly jabbed his hands into their backs, causing both girls to shoot upright and awake in an instant.

"Nii-san, what the heck was that for?!" Itachi hissed.

"Yeah, we were sleeping!" Hana added with a scowl of annoyance. Hana had known about Obito since the first day at the academy due to a canine-like sixth sense.

"There's someone sneaking into the kids' room!" yelled Obito, causing Itachi's face to pale before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Nobody threatens my little brother!" she growled before rapidly getting dressed and armed, with Hana following her example.

The two tore into the kids' room to find a black clad figure leaping off with a knocked out Hinata and Sasuke in their arms, while Kiba, Naruto, and Neji were knocked out. "Hana, check up on them, I'm getting those two back!" ordered Itachi before she dashed after the kidnapper.

Luckily, the little ones didn't stay down for long, for when Hana made sure they were alright and revived them, they started to cry instantly. "Quickly, tell me everything that happened!" she demanded while sending her dogs to wake up her mother, Hiashi, and Mikoto.

"I woke up to see the black guy leaning over Hinata-san, he had already knocked out Kiba and Naruto with the sparks from his hands," sniffed Neji. "I tried to fight him but he hit me and everything went dark!"

Hana quickly looked around the room and found Hinata's kimono neatly sitting on a rack in the corner. Taking a few sniffs, she turned to the kids. "Alright, Itachi and I are going after them, tell my mom to track us using Hinata's scent and we'll try to prevent the kidnapper from escaping," she said.

Neji sniffed and nodded. "O-Okay," he said shakily.

Hana leapt out of the room, easily finding Hinata's distinctive scent lightly overlaid with the scent of Itachi and the smell of fresh ozone. "Raiton jutsu, just like Neji mentioned," she said before she leapt over the wall of the compound.

Itachi, meanwhile, had managed to keep the kidnapper in sight, even though she couldn't attack from fear of hitting Hinata or Sasuke.

The man kept glancing behind him and Itachi cursed not having an active Sharingan so she could trap him in a genjutsu and torture him to near death for daring to lay a hand on her little brother. The man eventually stopped in a clearing and spun to face Itachi after tossing Sasuke and Hinata to the ground.

As the two children hit the ground, Itachi was relieved to see them try to roll with the fall despite their bindings. That meant they were conscious, if she could free them and hold off the kidnapper they could get away and hide.

Itachi drew and threw six shuriken in the blink of an eye, trying to force the kidnapper away from Sasuke and Hinata. The kidnapper deflected all of the shuriken with a kunai, only to have Itachi appear in his face and smash her knee into his chin.

"Urk!" the kidnapper shouted as he stumbled backwards a few steps and Itachi landed on all fours like a cat.

The kidnapper recovered quickly and slashed at Itachi with his kunai, forcing her back, but not before she got a gash in her shoulder.

_At least the scent of my blood will bring Hana here quicker!_ thought Itachi as she ducked under a punch and tried to sweep the kidnapper's legs out from under him.

She yelped as the kidnapper foresaw her attack and grabbed the back of her shirt. "Got you!"

"Tsuuga!" roared Hana as she blasted into the clearing in a cyclone of claws and fangs hitting the kidnapper's back.

The kidnapper dropped Itachi and the Uchiha girl quickly slammed her head into his chest driving the wind out of him, only to have him disappear and be replaced with a log. _Kawarimi!_ both girls thought as they went back to back to protect one another.

"Did you alert our parents?" whispered Itachi.

"Hai, they should be here soon!" replied Hana, trying to find the kidnapper.

A yell of, "Shuurai (Lightning Strike)!" was the only warning both girls had before they leapt apart as a lightning bolt struck where they had been.

Bolts continued to rain down on the two girls, who frantically dodged and were forced to keep moving. However, Itachi was suddenly forced to duck a chunk of rock that was sent into the air from a missed strike and slowed down enough to make herself a target.

"AYIAH!" shrieked Itachi as electricity arched through her body, while the recently revived Sasuke screamed his sister's name in horror. Itachi fell to the ground, her body twitching.

"Heh, one down," muttered the kidnapper before he gathered the residual electric chakra in the air from his lightning bolts and said, "Kyuuden (Ball Lightning)!" Several large spheres of electricity formed and started shooting around the clearing to try to hit Hana, who was beginning to grow tired.

"Kuso, this bastard is toying with me!" muttered the Inuzuka heiress as she dodged the electric attack. She suddenly found herself surrounded by the lightning orbs and knew she was doomed.

"Kaiten!" yelled Hiashi as he appeared in front of Hana, his clan's ultimate defense making short work of the lightning jutsu and causing the kidnapper to panic. Lunging out of the trees, the black clad man grabbed Sasuke, even as the black haired boy yelled and bit down on his arm.

The kidnapper's attempt to grab Hinata was halted as a slightly blackened hand suddenly grabbed his and he looked into the swirling red eyes of Itachi's newly activated Sharingan. "Let my little brother go!" hissed Itachi before she broke the kidnapper's wrist.

Itachi's free hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him free and tossing him to the newly arrived party of Hizashi, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Tsume. Her knee then slammed into the kidnapper's groin, driving the wind from his lungs before she flipped him over her shoulder to slam into the ground.

"It's about time you got here!" exclaimed Itachi as Fugaku moved to secure her prisoner. "I'm going to take a nap now... goodnight." With that, Itachi collapsed into Mikoto's arms as the Uchiha matriarch appeared in front of her falling daughter.

"You did a good job Itachi," said Mikoto as she took in her daughter's injuries. "To stand back up and fight when suffering from this much damage, your will of fire burns strong!"

"Just as I expect from my son," said Fugaku before yanking the kidnapper's mask off to reveal the unconscious face of the head Kumo ninja.

"Damn, this is going to cause a lot of paperwork," muttered Sarutobi as he arrived in the clearing with his ANBU guard.

Fugaku, Hiashi, and Hizashi nodded grimly in agreement. Paperwork was hell for them.

(oOoOo)

DM: And thus did Itachi awaken her Sharingan. I'm sure most of you might be surprised at the warping we've done of the time line, but rest assured, WE THINK WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!!

JM: Think?

DM: Well, we're off our original planned time line...

JM: Don't blame me. I'm just merrily rolling along...

DM: Yeah, I just get ideas and go with them, pulling you along with me.

JM: Well, chapter after next, I'm taking over!

DM: Yeah, it's your turn to write most of the chapter.

JM: Also, Tuesday (Oct 2) is a special, special day!

DM: Yeah, my co-author turns 17!

JM: YAY for birthdays!

DM: Yep!

JM: Wishing for birthday wishes aside, please continue to be constructively critical!

DM: Yes, we eagerly await your reviews!

JM: (pulls out Bereznoff plushie) Bereznoff will curse all bad reviewers...

DM: See you next chapter!

JM: Hai!


	10. Teaming Up

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff Said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: Well, here is another chapter of Itachi-chan's life!

Jedi Mistress 1990: Hai, this is where it starts to get really interesting!

DM: We're also drawing closer to the Mssacre, care to guess how that will go?

JM: Hmm, yeah, let's keep them guessing! But since I'm really excited about this chapter and the next one, let's let them read!

DM: Right, chapter start!

(oOoOo)

Itachi woke up to the sound of Hana apparently telling the story of Yondaime's battle with Kyuubi to the younger children. "... and then Gamabunta appeared in a giant cloud of smoke and fought with Kyuubi. Gamabunta's sword and Kyuubi's tails tore up the forest and to this day there is a huge clearing where they fought. Then, when Gamabunta was nearly out of chakra, Yondaime unleashed his final jutsu. A bright flash of light engulfed Kyuubi and it screamed in pain before its soul was ripped from its body," said Hana. "As Kyuubi's body burned away, Gamabunta caught the falling form of Yondaime-sama, who gave his life to save us all."

"Yatta!" cheered Naruto. "Someday, Imma gonnna be as great as Yondaime!" Waving his hands up and down in excitement, the blond was clearly enjoying Hana's story.

Itachi smiled at the cuteness. "That was a great retelling, Hana-chan!"

Hana grinned. "Yup! How are you doing, Itachi?"

Itachi thought about it. "How long was I out?"

"It's been three days since we saved your brother and Hinata-chan," said Hana as the kids swarmed Itachi. Sasuke was the first to reach her, hugging his sister tightly around the neck.

"Itachi, you saved us!" he squealed before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're my hero!"

Hinata was next, handing Itachi a small container with a blush. "Oka-san helped me make this, she said it would help with any aches you might have," she said with a bow.

"Kawaii!" Itachi squealed in her head while ruffling Hinata's hair lightly, causing the Hyuuga girl to smile.

Naruto and Kiba presented Itachi with a medal made from the top of a can with a ribbon glued to it bearing the words, "Best big siblings ever!" The two were extremely proud of their work, causing Itachi and Hana to make a big show of putting the medals on.

"Mou...am I gonna get any of the limelight?" Anko loudly said in mockery of longing. "I'm not as cute as these little chibi, but I have the better present."

Itachi and Hana perked up at this. "What is it, Auntie Anko?" Itachi asked eagerly.

"Sandaime-sama and your parents were impressed by the team work and capabilities you showed on what would normally be a B Rank mission that they've agreed to let the two of you graduate early. You'll be on a Genin team with Umino Iruka," said Anko.

"Eh? Why that guy?" Hana scowled. She forgave him for the water balloon prank, but she was still wary of him.

Itachi was doing her best to hide her blush.

"You two have shown to have exceptional skills in tracking, Ninjutsu, and taijutsu, Iruka has good stealth, trap, and reconnaissance skills. He covers the few areas you don't have down," said Anko.

"...He's never really demonstrated any of that in class," Itachi said, composing herself as the stoic, _straight_ Uchiha boy once more. "Wasn't he one of the kids with the lower grades?"

Anko sighed and said, "Yes, that is true. But he's an accomplished prankster and has rarely been caught after doing a prank, nor is there much proof he did them. He needs the right team to make him shine."

Hana nodded. "Oh, that makes sense, then." she noticed how much Itachi was struggling with hiding her femininity at the moment. "Ano, Auntie Anko, can we please talk alone?"

Anko quirked an eyebrow. "...Yeah, I guess so," and she turned to the children.

"Your parents are waiting outside, kids." she told them with a friendly grin.

As soon as the door closed behind Anko and the kids, a blush spread across Itachi's face.

"You've got a crush on him?" asked Hana with a grin.

Itachi could only nod as her face resembled a tomato. In fact, if Sasuke had been there he would have been tempted to see if Itachi's head had performed a Kawarimi with a giant tomato.

"Aw, it's okay, Itachi!" Hana said cheerfully. "So long as you don't try to go after him or make your feelings obvious to your dad, then it's okay with me!"

"Thanks, Hana. I guess we can't avoid dealing with Otou-san any more than we already have," said Itachi before she called out for their visitors to come in.

Two days later found Itachi and Hana being given a clean bill of health and released from the hospital. After a quick stop at their homes to change, they met Anko and Iruka at Training Ground 3 by the Memorial Stone dedicated to those who had fallen in battle.

"Alright, kids, you three have been deemed worthy of being Genin by the council and Sandaime. However, first you have to pass my little test," said Anko as she stood in front of Itachi, Hana, and Iruka.

"First I want you each to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future," said the snake mistress.

"Itachi, you first!" Anko pointed to the Uchiha heiress. "It's all because of you that we're here, so shoot!"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I like my little brother Sasuke and his friends as well as my mother. My dislikes are those who can't except reality. My dream is to be the kind of shinobi I was born to be. ," said Itachi.

"I'm Umino Iruka. I like pranks, ramen, training, and a certain girl. I dislike Kyuubi and those stupid enough to not see past the surface. My dream is to be a great ninja, spread the Will of Fire, and make my parents proud of me," said Iruka.

"My name is Inuzuka Hana, and these three are the Haimaru triplets," said Hana as she pointed to her companions. "I like hanging out with Itachi and training with my dogs, I hate people who abuse dogs, and my dream is to become a veterinarian."

"And I'm Mitarashi Anko. I love Dango and my son Naruto. I hate people who mistreat those close to me and my old sensei Orochimaru. My dream is to kill Orohcimaru and become a famous Shinobi of Konoha," finished Anko

"Good!" Anko cheerfully said with a grin. "Now, let's get on with the real test!" her grin turned slightly devious, and the graduates were wondering if they should feel scared.

"Your goal is to defeat one of my summoned allies by noon," said Anko as she bit her thumb. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the usual cloud of smoke caused by displaced air rapidly cleared away to reveal a beautiful purple snake about as thick around as a tree trunk and as tall as Anko.

"Hello Anko-sama, are these the hatchlings you want me to test?" asked the snake.

"Hai!" Anko chirped all-too-excitedly and nodded.

"Now listen up, Shiden (Purple Lightning), isn't poisonous, so don't worry if she bites you, but treat her as an enemy!" commanded Anko. "You've got three hours, go!"

Instantly, Hana grabbed a trembling Itachi and a flabbergasted Iruka before leaping into the trees with her dogs following.

"Calm down, Itachi!" snapped Hana as she lightly bopped Itachi on the head to snap her out of her fear. "I know you hate big snakes, but as long as you stay back and support us with ninjutsu you should be fine!"

"But Anko-sensei called that snake Shiden, since she looked pretty normal I think the lightning means she's very quick," said Iruka.

"Good point," said Hana.

"So how do we take out a giant purple snake that is probably very fast?" asked Itachi.

"I've got an idea..." said Iruka as he pulled a senbon from his supply pouch and started sketching a plan in the dirt with Itachi, Hana, and the Haimaru triplets watching.

Anko smiled as she lay back in the sun shining into the clearing and enjoying a stick of Dango while Shiden remained coiled in the center of the clearing ready to move at a moment's notice.

"These brats are good," said Anko as she hadn't detected them yet with passive senses.

"Anko-sama, they're coming," said Shiden just before a storm of kunai and shuriken shot towards her. Shiden's tail snapped up and the hidden genin aspirants were shocked to see the snake's tail was armored as she used it to deflect all the weapons.

"Yaeba Gatsuuga (Double Touth Piercing Fang)!" yelled Hana as she exploded out of the trees with her dogs, all four of them becoming a spinning storm of claws and fangs.

the four attacks missed Shiden and circled around her for a few seconds before breaking away, at which point Shiden found herself bound by ninja wire. Iurka suddenly jumped out of the trees and tossed an open bottle at the wires that soaked them in oil.

"Now Itachi!" yelled Iruka. Itachi stepped out of the bushes with the ends of the wire in her mouth and her fingers in the tiger hand seal.

"Katon: Ryuuka (fire Style: Dragon Fire) no Jutsu!" yelled Itachi before sending an intense flame down the wires towards Shiden.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile) no jutsu!" yelled Anko before a dragon of water shot out of the the nearby lake and doused the flames as well as sweeping all three of her students and Hana's dogs in front of Anko.

"I thought we had to beat Shiden, not you Anko-sensei!" groaned Iruka.

"And you would have if that jutsu had hit. But I value my friends to much to let one of them get hit by that attack. You all showed brilliant teamwork and I'm proud to say you pass!" exclaimed Anko.

"...Somehow I feel cheated." Itachi said.

"Meet back here tomorrow at ten for training and missions!" said Anko before Shiden and she disappeared in a puff of smoke to pick up Naruto from the Hyuuga manor.

"Hell yeah, we passed!" yelled Hana before pulling her team mates into a hug with each arm. Iruka struggled to breathe as he was crushed into Hana's chest while Itachi realized that her soaked clothes didn't hide her figure well.

Iruka managed to pry himself from Hana's grasp and directed a grimace of sympathy for the still stuck Uchiha, only to stare at the developing breasts revealed by her soaked clothes.

"A-ano..." Iruka was at a loss for words and he truly did not know what he could say and avoid a beating in the process. "Itachi..."

Hana followed Iruka's line of sight and groaned. "Looks like you're about to be inducted in the grand Itachi conspiracy Iruka-kun," she said as Itachi blushed at being caught by her crush.

"Can I get caught up to speed first?" Iruka asked. "The whole time I've known Itachi, Itachi was a boy, and now Itachi's a girl, and..." he slouched. "I'm lost. Explain?"

"Her father is a sexist jerk who basically denied the physical evidence she was a girl at birth and threatened her mother if word got out. Itachi has to pretend to be a guy from then on," said Hana.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head as he processed this new information, and then he grinned. "Aw, come on, I had an inkling she was a girl all along!"

"Oh yeah? How?" demanded Hana.

Iruka shrugged offhandedly. "I have an eye for detail. Itachi's too pretty even for a bishounen, no normal boy I know has a female best friend, and as far as I know, normal boys aren't afraid of snakes either--" he realized his conclusion. "Not that that's a bad thing!"

"Well, at least that means on missions outside of Konoha Itachi can relax and act a bit girly when Sensei isn't around," said Hana as she sank to the ground to scratch the ears of her dogs.

"What do you mean when I'm not around?" asked Anko from behind the new Genin, causing all of them to leap into the air in fright and send a barrage of shuriken and kunai at her.

"Woah, calm down kids, I've known for a long time!" yelled Anko.

"I feel like I've been forgotten..." Obito said.

_That's because we don't want everyone knowing a spirit can possess them,_ thought Itachi.

"I see how it is..." Obito huffed, but hovered over Itachi in a (lazily) protective position.

"But, Auntie Anko, if you've known, how come you've never let me know?" Itachi asked.

"Because I could never find you without someone else being around. I was going to reveal I knew now after Iruka left, but Iruka figured it out too," said Anko.

"I suddenly feel like I should fear for my life, for various reasons..." Iruka muttered.

"Well Iruka, you are on a team with three Kunoichi, so you're going to have to watch your mouth in the future!" chirped Anko with a smirk.

"He better be scared!" Obito said. "Because I know you like him, imotou-chan, and if he makes you cry, I'll bring down his body temperature to dangerous levels, make him humiliate himself, amongst other things I can think of to do as a ghost!"

Itachi sweat dropped. _Obito-nii-san_... she thought with an inner sigh.

"Alright, go home, get changed, then we're going to have your first and probably most done D-rank mission!" exclaimed Anko as she punched the air to give her team enthusiasm.

"What would that mission be Anko-sensei?" asked Itachi.

"Babysitting your little brother and his friends, including my son Naruto!" replied Anko.

Iruka edged away from the excited girls to give himself some male time before he was committed to enduring daily femininity from not two, but three girls. "I hope I'm alive by the time the year ends..." he said.

(oOoOo)

JM: Well, this chapter didn't take as long to write:D

DM: No, I guess since we set a start date we were able to stalk up on ideas and plan ahead.

JM: But, remember, the next chapter will be ALL ME!...or mostly me, anyway

DM: Yes, everyone should prepare for a Shoujo filled chapter!

JM: And if that's not okay with you, then...nii-chan, you decide.

DM: We shall ignore any flames sent to us and laugh at your immature behavior!

JM: ESPECIALLY if you're male! I prepped nii-chan by bombarding him with shoujo manga for the past week or so! D (ish evil)

DM: no... more... flower... sparkle... overload...

JM: oh, come on, the stuff I gave you wasn't THAT sparkly...

DM: They don't need to know just how much I have been affected...

JM: Um, anyway, please leave those constructive English-skilly reviews like always and make me happy!

DM: Yes, let us know what worked and what didn't work!

JM: With that I say: goodbye, sayonara, au revoir, adios, adieu, et cetera et cetera et cetera!

DM: See you next time!


	11. Romance!

D/C: We don't own Naruto. 'Nuff Said.

(the authors appear)

Dragon Man 180: Sorry for the delays, between the holidays, school, and trying to find a job for me...

Jedi Mistress 1990: We just couldn't find the time to work on the story. AP COURSES SUCK!

DM: Yeah, real life is our first priority so we have the means to update.

JM: Okay, here's the chapter!

DM: Enjoy!

(oOoOo)

The last four years had been annoying for Itachi. First of all had been a year of D-rank missions and training with Anko to make sure both Hana and she had learned everything they needed.

Sure, some of the missions like watching Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and the other kids their age were fun, but chasing escaped pets and babysitting civilian brats who insisted on watching TV shows like Barney was not.

The next year was spent taking C rank missions and traveling around. That was fun, but Itachi's first kill was a shock and she had to spend several months recovering from it with the help of her team, mother, and Sasuke.

It was during this time that Sasuke figured out Itachi was a girl and sworn to secrecy.

At age 9 Itachi had to deal with puberty and hiding her secret became a lot harder. It took a combination of breast binding, genjutsu, and baggy clothing to hide her new assets and the monthly visitor didn't help.

After two years in the field Anko entered the team in the Chunin exams in Konoha and they breezed through it, partly due to Anko constantly training them in the Forest of Death.

The final elimination tournament ended up with all three teammates facing one another so they settled for an all out fight to claim the spot of Anko's top student, which ended in a three way KO and Anko winning several month's worth of free Dango from Kakashi.

Now, at the tender age of 11, rookie Chunin Uchiha Itachi was trying to gather the courage to do her toughest mission yet: ask her crush out on a date.

She didn't bother trying to ask anyone for advice, because she figured that she would be told not to go through with it due to her secret. Obito wasn't much help, since he never got around to successfully dating Rin.

Hana scared most of the guys their age. Anko... Itachi figured her sensei and Arashi must have been a love at first sight since Anko hadn't dated since.

So Itachi was on her own regarding the matter of a love confession. She even tried begging Hana to buy her some shoujo manga since the sight of the Uchiha heir buying shoujo and not shounen was shameful. But she found the manga useless. All of the girls were weak and whiny, and Itachi preferred the girls of the shounen manga who were strong and thought for themselves.

That's when she discovered yaoi. The love stories were full of the angst and romance that the shoujo manga had, but Itachi liked the fact that the boys, even if they were uke, thought more of the repercussions and benefits of the situation than just being with the seme they loved. Once again, Hana had to be her proxy in purchasing these manga.

With the teachings of the yaoi manga-ka under her belt, Itachi felt knowledgeable enough to stop Iruka on the way home one day after training. "Iruka-kun!"

"Oh, Itachi," Iruka turned and looked down at the Uchiha girl with a grin. "What's going on?"

Itachi averted her gaze. "Er, well, could we talk, y'know...back at the...training ground?" she failed herself as a coherent and confident person at the moment.

Iruka stared her down. "Okay. We can walk there since it's only a couple of minutes away."

Obito sat down on the marker of the fallen heroes, waiting for the show to begin. He had been waiting years for this, and he was ready to bring Iruka's body temperature below acceptable levels.

"So, Itachi, what is it you wanna talk about?" Iruka asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and slightly slouching in order to stand more comfortably.

Itachi looked away with a blush. "Th-that is, I..." she took a deep breath. "Iruka-kun, I..."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, IMOTOU-CHAN!" Obito shouted.

"I LOVE YOU, IRUKA-KUN!" Itachi shouted and then covered her mouth.

Iruka's eyes widened and Itachi averted her gaze once more with a squeak. "Itachi...this isn't a joke...is it?"

Itachi shook her head while looking down at the ground. "No...ever since the water balloon incident on the first day at the academy...I've...I've been in love with you."

Iruka laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Itachi..."

Itachi looked up. "Iruka-kun?"

"Do you even know why I played that prank on you all those years ago?" he grabbed Itachi around the waist and lifted her up to hold her. Itachi blushed deeper. "I love you too, Itachi." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"AUGH, NO, DON'T DO THAT!" Obito screamed as Iruka pressed his lips against Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened as she felt herself kiss him back. Manga hadn't prepared her for what her first kiss felt like. It felt like she was flying and getting sick at the same time.

"Meh, I can't stop 'em. I'm not alive. I used up my life day already..." Obito muttered. Just recently he had discovered that once a month after six years of being a ghost he could be alive for one day and pick which day he wanted to be alive.

He had enjoyed appearing in places where Kakashi could see him but never reach and making the silver haired ANBU think he was seeing ghosts.

But now, at the moment he wanted to be alive so he could punish Iruka. "Iruka, you will pay for deflowering my cousin!"

_Nii-san, a kiss doesn't constitute __that_ Itachi thought while she continued to embrace Iruka.

(oOoOo)

The next day, the entire Uchiha clan noticed something was up when a smiling Itachi walked through the streets. The Uchiha heir greeted everyone she met and even shrugged off being knocked down by some kids running into her.

At a babysitting mission, Itachi didn't even blink after the baby in question threw up on her. Hana and Anko thought this was odd, since this was when Itachi's girliness usually came out. Their eyes became the size of dinner plates when Iruka started helping Itachi clean the mess up.

Having to chase Tora the cat and getting clawed up when her grip on the cat slipped only earned the cat a light bop on the head and Itachi handing the cat back to its owner. It seemed nothing could dampen Itachi's mood.

Hana was tired of trying to figure out reasons for Itachi's good mood, and went over to her best friend. "You're really happy, Itachi."

"Ne, Hana-chan, why don't you go ahead and ask what happened to me yesterday?"

Hana sighed with a smile. "Say, Itachi, what happened to you yesterday?"

Itachi's eyes became hearts. "Some...thing...good!" she squeaked. "Now say, 'C'mon, don't just say that, what happened?'"

Hana grinned. "C'mon, don't just say that, what happened?"

"I'm not telling!" Itachi sang out.

Hana giggled and poked Itachi. "So things went well with Iruka-kun, didn't they?"

"..." Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "How'd you know?"

"How could I NOT?! You two must have hugged enough yesterday that there are traces of his scent on your Chunin vest."

Itachi could only blush as Hana giggled some more. "Really, I'm happy for you two! I had a feeling—canine instincts, don't you know—that Iruka-kun liked you too!" she hugged the Uchiha girl tightly. "Your second hugest secret is safe with me, Itachi!"

"And me," said Anko as she suddenly appeared behind them hanging upside down from an overhead tree branch.

Both girls jumped and grabbed kunai by instinct to lash out at their 'attacker'. Anko simply swung herself back into the tree with a laugh and leapt away to tease Iruka about his girlfriend.

"Help me knock out sensei and erase her memory?" asked Itachi as she saw Anko put Iruka in a headlock.

"Yeah right, I don't want to chase her down," muttered Hana.

Fugaku scowled as he watched Itachi enter the compound after her team training was done. She spotted Sasuke running towards her squealing her name and swung him up into her arms and then onto her shoulders.

"Itachi has been acting strange lately," muttered Fugaku.

Fugaku turned to look at a Iwa bingo book recently recovered from a missing nin. "Maybe I should find the boy a girl to marry soon," he said as he started looking through the various kunoichi that could prove useful in an alliance.

(oOoOo)

"You want me to what?" demanded Itachi a few weeks later at breakfast, wondering if her father was finally ready to be locked in a padded room wearing a straightjacket.

"I've arranged for you to meet several promising young kunoichi over the next two years that could possibly lead to a political alliance between Konoha and their village," said Fugaku.

"Fugaku... Itachi is still only 11, isn't this a bit soon?" asked Mikoto.

"Never too early to start making decisions in this clan, you know that, Mikoto." Fugaku replied, almost completely ignoring her and focusing on Itachi. "You _will_ obey me, Itachi. You have no other choice."

_Damn it, I really need to keep my moods in check from now on...this random engagement process sounds like it's coming from suspicion...I gotta tell Iruka-kun!_ Itachi thought with a scowl.

(oOoOo)

"He wants to what?" demanded Anko, Hana, and Iruka after Itachi had given them the news.

"He wants to marry me off! Like I'm some trinket to be exchanged for something!" growled Itachi and she drove her fist into a training dummy.

She choked back her tears of anger as she had taught herself since the age of six. "Sensei. Hana. Iruka-kun and I need to talk. Alone."

Iruka looked nervous as the other two nodded and disappeared. "Itachi-chan...what..."

Itachi half-smiled, eyes shining. "I'm not breaking up with you, Iruka-kun. As much as I would like to be more open...we can't. We have to be even more secretive about this relationship than before."

"Itachi-chan..." Iruka pulled the girl into a loving embrace. "It'll be hard...but I'll try."

"Y'know...Itachi-chan...I've been waiting for some time for this..." Iruka released his hold on Itachi. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a necklace with five silver circles. "It...it's not much, but...I want you to have this."

Itachi gasped as Iruka placed the necklace in her hands. "It was...my mother's. I think that this—waugh!" Itachi hugged him so tightly he thought his ribs would break from the pressure. He managed to grab Itachi and picked her up. He planted a kiss on Itachi's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and their foreheads met.

"Whatever your baka of a father says, you're strong enough to almost break me in half," said Iruka.

"Well, if my father comes after you, I'll protect you," said Itachi with a smile as she snuggled closer to Iruka.

In the bushes surrounding the clearing, Anko and Hana smiled as they secretly watched the couple.

"You think they're meant to be, sensei?" Hana asked Anko, touched by the scene.

"Only time will tell, Hana-chan, I've seen enough relationships to know things don't always work out," said Anko. "I hope they can, but we'll see."

(oOoOo)

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke sang out in front of Itachi's bedroom door that evening. "Read me a story!"

"Okay, what story?" asked Itachi, knowing that if she didn't give in Sasuke would pester her for the rest of the evening.

Sasuke imitated his big sister's thinking pose—"Kawaii!" Itachi squealed in her mind—and then said with a grin, "The story of Hanzo vs the Sannin!!!"

Itachi nodded and ushered her little brother inside her room. She shut the door and turned to Sasuke. "Alright, Sasuke, what do you really want? You never request that story outside in the hallway unless you want to talk to me."

Sasuke grinned and giggled. "You got me, nee-chan! You came home really happy today, what happened?" he demanded.

Itachi blushed and sat on her bed. Sasuke climbed onto her lap. "C'mon, nee-san, tell me!" he begged.

"Mmmmm,_maybe_, if you do something for me..." she said.

Sasuke tugged on Itachi's shirt. "What, what?"'

"You'll have to agree to do the dishes for me for a week," said Itachi, "Plus, you can't keep bugging me to train you; you don't have the chakra and stamina to do any of the techniques for the Academy yet."

"Okay, okay, whatever!" Sasuke said impatiently. "Now tell me what happened, nee-san!"

Itachi reached into her shirt collar and pulled the necklace out from underneath. "Iruka-kun gave this to me."

Sasuke was taken by the shiny. "Ooooh... but won't you get in trouble, nee-san?"

"I don't think so, if I just wear it under my shirt, then otou-san won't learn of the relationship."

"...You love him, don't you, nee-san?"

"Otou-san? Hell no, I—"

"Iruka, nee-san!"

Itachi's eyes widened at her little brother's intuition. She blushed and slightly smiled. "Yes...yes, I do."

"Hmm..." Sasuke looked thoughtful as he stared at the floor. He smiled widely. "Well, then, that's okay!"

The young kunoichi quirked an eyebrow at this statement. "Hm?"

Sasuke crawled into Itachi's lap and hugged her. "When you love someone, it's okay!"

Itachi grinned and ruffled the little boy's hair. It was amazing how easily he could cheer her up with just the simplest phrases. "Thanks, Sasuke. Now, do you really want me to read you a story?"

"Nah."

(oOoOo)

Itachi awoke around midnight to a strange tapping noise on her window. "What the hell?" she muttered as she climbed out of bed and went to the window. She blinked, and her eyes were flashing crimson.

It appeared to be a barrage of rocks hitting the window every 30 seconds. Itachi waited until there was a pause, and then pushed the window open. She gazed around, and looked down to see Iruka looking up expectantly.

"Iruka-kun!" Itachi hissed with a furious blush. "What the _hell_are you doing here?! More importantly..._how_did you get here?!"

Iruka jabbed a thumb behind him to indicate the wall. "You have some lax security here, Itachi-chan," he said with a grin. "Now come out."

_This is just like in the movies and shoujo manga..._Itachi blushed deeper. She nodded. "Let me get ready, though."

She changed into her usual black outfit and tied her hair back. She placed one foot on the windowsill. A look of uncertainty crossed her face.

Iruka reached out for her. "Don't worry, I'll catch you. I promise."

Itachi closed her eyes and jumped out the window. A split second later she found herself in Iruka's warm and strong arms. Iruka nuzzled her before he set her down on the ground. "It's about time you had more adventure than just missions, Itachi-chan."

"Y-you don't mean—" Itachi quickly assumed he was talking about the things in Icha Icha. Her face turned scarlet.

"No, no, no, not those things!" Iruka quickly said, waving his hands to accent his correction. "I wouldn't do that to you right now, you're too young."

Itachi nodded. "Okay. So where does this 'adventure' take us, Iruka-kun?" she asked, curious.

Iruka just grinned.

(oOoOo)

It was a clearing full of fireflies and the view of the moon was picture perfect. Itachi's breath was taken away at the sight. "Ir-Iruka-kun...it's beautiful!" she gasped.

"Yeah, I discovered this place a few years ago, just some time after Kyuubi's attack. I found that it helped me get through the worst pain of my life. I come here a lot whenever I'm restless." Iruka explained.

Itachi squeaked as she felt herself being pulled close and down as Iruka sat down on the grass holding her close to him. Itachi smiled and sighed contentedly. She was together with her boyfriend in a place where no one could catch them. "...I love you, Iruka-kun..." she murmured.

Iruka nuzzled the crown of Itachi's head. "I love you too, Itachi-chan." He whispered back.

Itachi shifted herself so she could make eye contact with him. "Take me here again sometime, please."

Iruka smiled. "As you wish." and then he kissed her softly.

(oOoOo)

By the time they returned to the Uchiha compound, the position of the moon indicated it was nearing three o'clock.

Iruka pulled out a grappling hook from his pouch, and tossed it through Itachi's window. He tugged it to ensure that it stayed. "Okay, you can go back up to your room. It's safe." He said, pulling Itachi into a tight hug and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Itachi nodded and climbed the wall into her room. She jumped inside and turned back around to toss the grappling hook back down to Iruka. "Goodnight, Iruka-kun." She blew a kiss to him.

Iruka returned the kiss. "Sweet dreams, Itachi-chan."

And then Itachi closed the window, melted onto her bed, and dreamt wonderful shoujo-type dreams of her Prince Charming.

(oOoOo)

DM: Imotou-chan, your work on the ending for the chapter was excellent! I'm so proud of you!

JM: Awww, you really think so? XD

DM: Yep, you did a great job!

JM: To serve as a reminder to you readers, I wrote most of this chapter since it was my turn to shine (although there's, like, plankton of difference in mine and nii-chan's styles...)!

DM: I'm better at action and humor, Imotou-chan knows more about romance, which this chapter was filled with.

JM: Oooh! I love this song! (deviates) Okay, anyway, please leave those reviews that feed us happiness!

DM: And don't ask for rapid updates, this story takes a lot of time to write per chapter and real life sometimes doesn't let us feel like writing.

JM: Yeah, real life's a bitch.


	12. The Winner Takes It All

D/C: Naruto is neither Kenshin's or Haruka's. Although if we did own it, there would be less epic lameness and certain characters wouldn't have died.

(the authors appear)

DM: Well, real life has been difficult these last few months.

JM: Yeah, and we sincerely apologize for that.

DM: I'm now full time at work, which leaves me little time for writing

JM: And I have a job, too, and I'm also going into my senior year of high school. \ You can guess what I hardly have time to do.

DM: And our schedules barely align.. We got lucky and got this done in a day.

JM: Yup! We prevailed and delivered! And now we leave you to read the chapter!

o.O.o.O.o

A month after the unofficial start of Itachi's relationship with Iruka, Obito was trying to figure out when he'd use his single day of being alive for that month. He had been thinking of appearing to give Iruka the 'Big Brother talk' about dating his little sister, but the problem was Itachi had forbidden him from doing so.

He was hanging out in Itachi's room examining the calendar on her wall when the owner of the room burst into the room, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she slammed the door shut, threw herself on her bed, and screamed into her pillow.

"IMOTOU-CHAN?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Obito shrieked, bewildered and worried.

"Iruka broke up with me!" Itachi whimpered. Even in the grip of grief she refused to let her secret slip and give Fugaku leverage over her mother and her.

"D-did he have a reason?" Obito's voice shook. At the moment, Obito's instincts were screaming for him to return to life and rip Iruka apart. After, of course, humiliating him so much he'd hide indoors for the rest of his life.

Itachi looked up from her pillow, tears rapidly streaming down her cheeks. "It was all a matter of public image...(hic) I HATE Mizuki!"

"What does that bastard Mizuki have to do with this?" Obito asked, anger dripping from every syllable he uttered, but he figured he'd get the facts before exacting revenge.

"He spotted Iruka and me sneaking off for some cuddle time and figured out we were in a relationship, only he didn't think I was a girl. He went to Fugaku and now the bastard is watching me even closer! And Iruka broke up with me!"

So it was Mizuki that Obito needed to exact revenge on specifically, not Iruka. Iruka was just a pawn in Fugaku's game, but Obito still needed to hear Iruka's side of the story.

There was a rapid, urgent series of knocking on the door, and Obito flew through it. "Oh, Hana, thank the heavens!" he said. "Itachi needs you desperately!"

_I KNOW! _Hana desperately thought. _I could sense it from home! My canine instincts were going haywire!_

Obito flew back into Itachi's room and unlocked the door.

"Hey, I just happened to overhear a certain silver haired asshole gloating to himself and after a little 'convincing' to get the story out of him I decided I should get my tail over here," said Hana as she sat down beside Itachi.

Itachi wiped her eyes, noticing the bit of dried blood under Hana's fingernails/claws. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

"Oh, shredded everything but his underwear, which happened to be bunnies hugging hearts, and carving 'I am an asshole' into his back with my claws before tossing him into the center of Konoha's market," replied the dog user.

"Looks like any revenge I could've thought up would be tame compared to yours, Hana-chan," Obito said.

"Oh, no, not really," Hana said offhandedly. "That was the best best best friend in the whole world revenge. That will be nothing compared to the big brother revenge, trust me, Obito."

"You're right, if you'll excuse me girls, I have to plan Operations: Bastard Humiliation!" With that, Obito fled the impending drama, he had sneaked a peak at enough of Itachi's hidden shoujo manga to know he did not want to be around for the next part.

o.O.o.O.o

Obito hovered over Iruka's bed, taking in the tear marks on the sleeping boy's face and the sad frown on his face. "It looks like he needs some help," muttered Obito, who knew Iruka had nobody to confide in since his parents were dead.

"I really hope he isn't dreaming about doing something hentai with Imotou-chan," said Obito before phasing down into Iruka's body and entering his dreams.

Obito grunted as he exited Iruka's body, the sun just rising over the Hokage monument. "Boy, talk about depressing, I hope I never have to do something like this again!"

Obito morphed into his thinking pose. "Now how to get him out of his depression. It would be a good idea if he had a friend...hmm..." he floated atop Iruka's roof for a few minutes before it hit him. "Kakashi!" he grinned triumphantly and zoomed over to Kakashi's home. "I can go into my life phase to tell Kakashi to comfort Iruka and then I'll comfort Imotou-chan like I'm supposed to!"

o.O.o.O.o

"Oof!" Obito nearly lost his footing as he climbed the wall up to Kakashi's room. "Man, I wish I could just float in a real body..." he barely managed to grab the windowsill before he fell to his second death. "Of course the idiot has chakra absorbing panels in the wall to keep his fangirls from walking up the wall and slipping in!"

Obito managed to fall into the room, very loudly, of course, and wake up Kakashi. Kakashi quickly sat up without thinking to put his mask on (bad idea) and shouted, "Who's there?"

"Tut, tut, Kakashi, a ninja's gotta always be on guard! I expected more of a jounin!" Obito shook his head and grinned.

Kakashi stared at his dead teammate for a moment before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. Obito blinked, before realizing Kakashi's mask was off. Seeing a permanent marker on Kakashi's desk, Obito's face gained a Cheshire grin. "The fangirls do have something to fangirl about, but this is too much of a good chance NOT to use this marker!"

Obito stepped back a few moments later, having replaced Kakashi's mask so he wouldn't suspect anything. "Oi, Kakashi, wake up!" yelled Obito as he kicked his old teammate in the side.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Kakashi grumbled, rubbing his side. "Yeesh, Obito, even as a dead person you can still kick like a horse... Wait, you're dead, you shouldn't be here!" Obito sweatdropped at this delayed realization.

"Baka!" said Obito as he slammed his fist into the dazed Kakashi's head. "Even with my eye helping you you're an idiot!"

One dust cloud and several bumps on the head later, Obito sat on Kakashi's bed, arms folded, legs crossed, and a dead serious expression on his face. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you the real reason I'm alive for a day. Iruka broke up with his girlfriend yesterday, but it was against his will, and he seriously needs a friend."

"What about Itachi?" Kakashi said--even after all these years he still hadn't figured it out.

"Kakashi no Baka!" growled Obito, causing another dust cloud to form and he pummeled the clueless Jounin.

"Okay, let's get serious, Kakashi. I want you to be Iruka's friend in this time that needs one. All you have to do is listen to him and support him. Spend some time with him, let the guy have some time with someone other than his teammates."

Not wanting to get into another fight, Kakashi nodded.

o.O.o.O.o

Many people were surprised to see the normally cheery Iruka talking to Kakashi later that day. The scarred ninja was unusually serious and the last Hatake was actually listening to him and didn't have his nose buried in Icha Icha.

Mizuki found himself waking up in the middle of Konoha, but naked except for signs questioning his masculinity, gender preferences, and a bag full of womens' under wear in his hands. Obito had been busy that day after his talk with Kakashi and laughed as he watched Mizuki run from angry women and amorous men.

Kakashi and Iruka just watched this humiliation. Kakashi clapped a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "C'mon, let's see where this ends up." the masked ninja was clearly grinning.

Iruka slowly began to grin, too, his prankster genius brain beginning to plan what he hoped would be his greatest prank ever. "Oh, yeah..."

The two were soon joined by Naruto, who was eager to help get revenge for his favorite baby sitter. And where Naruto went, Hinata was sure to follow, helping the group keep track of Mizuki with her Byakugan.

Itachi and Hana looked out of Itachi's bedroom window to see where all of the noise was coming from. Naruto looked up and waved at Itachi. "Come on, Itachi! Let's go get revenge!"

With Konoha's most brilliant prankster minds bent on his destruction, Mizuki found the whole day being a living torture. Naruto or Hinata would constantly point out his hiding places to the enraged women, while Kakashi and Iruka would 'subdue the pervert' for the righteous feminine wrath. Naruto added to his misery by providing clothes soaked in meat sauce while Hinata let the Inuzuka dogs loose. Even worse was when Iruka grabbed a running Tora the cat and tossed the frightened pet into Mizuki's face.

Itachi wanted to join in on the fun, but after all of her crying and her heart still breaking, she just didn't have the strength, so she and Hana just watched.

At one point, she and Iruka caught each others' gaze, and Itachi's heart jumped into her throat. The previous day had said it all, what was there left to say?

Itachi painfully half-smiled, and Iruka returned the expression.

Iruka slowly made his way to Itachi. "Um...you should...you should get back home. Who knows if Fugaku's got any more spies, and you participating in the revenge will just confirm his suspicions." he said lowly.

Itachi nodded, biting her lip. "Th-thanks, Iruka." she held out her hand, and Iruka clapped it into a tight grip.

"Friends forever?" asked Iruka.

"Friends forever." Itachi agreed, the tears filling up in her eyes again. She released her hand from Iruka's grip and ran as fast as she could back home, letting the tears fly into the wind.

Iruka sighed before darting off to join in the game of Mizuki piñata they had started for Naruto, Hinata, and the other kids their age, just in time to see Hinata swing the club and make sure Mizuki wouldn't have a chance to contribute his DNA to the gene pool.

o.O.o.O.o

Back in her room, Itachi plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, just letting herself cry. She reached for her necklace, and just gripped it in her hands. She didn't have the heart to just tear it off of her neck and get rid of it. This necklace represented a very happy part of her life, and she wanted to remember that part, even if it ended in sorrow.

Obito floated down from the ceiling and just lay there next to his favorite cousin, his presence just being all Itachi needed.

o.O.o.O.o

JM: Well, that was heartbreaking, yet enlightening.

DM: Yes, but I enjoyed writing Mizuki's torture.

JM: What next, nii-chan? (grins)

DM: Ummm... Uchiha Massacre??

JM: YES! PREPARE FOR EPICNESS!

DM: though things probably won't go as Canon.

JM: Okay, we got you all riled up, but keep anticipating! We love you all, but we don't know when the next chapter will be up! We're just as clueless as you are!

DM: Yep!

JM: Okay, let's wrap it up before we start babbling!

DM: See you next time everyone!

JM: Ja ne!


End file.
